Waltz with the Devil
by DarkPhoenix-24
Summary: Batman, fighting the new crimelord the Joker, is chasing a mysterious character Catwoman. Does she have the secret to taking the Joker down?
1. New Hero or New Threat?

Author's Notes: I cannot wait until the Dark Knight movie comes out! I am so glad a director has finally perfected Batman. Batman and Batman Returns were awesome movies, but the final two installments just made me walk out of the theaters in shame and embarrassment for Batman. Batman Begins was amazing. So, I hope this story turns out great for all of my fellow Batman fans.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of batman. Darn you Warner Brothers!**

New Hero or New Threat?

Bruce looked at the calling card in the evidence bag. This Joker was serious. Jim Gordon had called him to Gotham's bank as it had apparently been robbed that day. Bruce couldn't get the horrific scene out of his mind. Everyone's face was contorted and saliva, mixed with mucus, was oozing from their mouth, nose, and sometimes their eye sockets. What puzzled Bruce the most was that all of the Joker's helpers, clad in clown masks, were all killed. The manager had a shotgun by his side, but these helpers had precise pistol shots in them. This was no amateur kill; a professional cruelly killed them.

"Master Wayne, your food is getting cold." Alfred said, bringing the silver tray.

Bruce furrowed his brow and tossed the evidence bag across the desk, "I'm clueless, Alfred. I thought Falcone was the problem, but now this Joker has me stumped."

Alfred sighed, "You know, Master Wayne, maybe you need a vacation."

Bruce smiled, "And leave Gotham to the crime lords? Not a chance."

"This Harvey Dent fellow seems to be a hot topic." Alfred stated after seeing his face appear on the news.

Bruce reclined back in his chair, "Yeah. I'm going to need all the help I can get from the D.A. and the police to bring this Joker down. In the mean time, I also need to focus on getting the rest of the crazies that escaped Arkham Asylum rounded up. There's only three more: Mr. Zsaz, Dr. Jonathan Crane, and Selina Kyle."

"I've heard of that Selina Kyle woman. It's been debated whether or not she was rightfully put in that Asylum or not." Alfred exclaimed.

"How so?"

"Well, her family was butchered in front of her when she was only nine years old. She was hiding in the closet and watched the whole through a crack in the door. The killer knew she was there, but left her alive to prove his cruelty. The girl knew this guy as a friend of the family; he was known by his nickname Red Hood. She was put through counseling, but growing up, she wasn't very patient with the police and took matters in her own hands. So she was thrown in Arkham Asylum." Alfred replied.

Bruce nodded, "I remember seeing that on the news about that girl's family being butchered. That was before I left."

A call on his phone had Bruce completely removed from his thoughts. It was Rachel Dawes.

"Hey, Rachel. What do you have?"

"I have some more information on that Joker. You want to come to my office or do you want me to come over there?" Rachel asked.

Bruce thought for a moment, "I need some fresh air. I'll be over there in about five minutes."

---------------------

A crack of the whip tore the clown mask off. The man was whimpering as he slowly slid down to the ground. The woman, towering over him cracked the whip across his face and left a deep cut across his right cheek. She was wearing tight black pants, black boots, a black, crop-neck tank top (no sleeves) that exposed a little bit of her stomach and black gloves that didn't extend past her wrists. Her face was covered with a black cloth that only exposed her eyes, like that of a ninja. Some of the extra material, on the black mask, made two limp looking cat ears and a combat belt with knifes and a whip completed the outfit.

The woman grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him up with his feet dangling off the ground, "Tell the Joker that Catwoman knows who he is and is coming for him!"

Catwoman threw the scared man back on the ground and back flipped into a nearby dark alley.


	2. Kill for a Thrill

Kill for a Thrill

Rachel Dawes sat in her office, flipping through pictures of the crime scenes that had Joker's name all over it. A knock on her door made her jump.

"Hey, Rachel." Bruce said, walking in.

Rachel pulled out a file, "I found out some things on this Joker guy. His real name is Jack Napier. He use to go by Red Hood when he was young."

Bruce's eyes lit up, "That means he…"

Rachel nodded, "Yes. His first kill was the Kyle family. He worked for the father, Daniel Kyle, on robbing his associates of their money. Jack Napier wanted more work and a promotion, but wasn't given it. So, he took matters into his own hands. After he killed the Kyle family, he killed all of his co-workers after taking all of the Kyle's money from the bank. Then he disappeared for a while. There's some speculation that Daniel Kyle's closest friends, neck deep in crime, took Jack out; or at least tried too. All I can say is that Joker is a heartless criminal and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Bruce nodded, "I need to find Selina Kyle. She may be the link we need to bringing in this Joker."

---------------------

"Catwoman you say?" Joker asked with a cackle.

The man held a cloth to his cheek and nodded, "She means serious business. I thought she was going to kill me."

"Too bad she didn't." Joker said as he put a bullet into the man's face. A menacing laugh echoed throughout the canal tunnel.

A couple of guys, holding clown masks, looked at each other awkwardly.

The Joker looked around, "Why so serious?" Laughing again, Joker started to dance in the water, splashing his minions.

----------------------

Batman crouched on the wooden railing of Jim Gordon's porch. Jim furrowed his brow, "So this Joker guy was a problem a long time ago. He's no amateur."

"Which is why he needs to be taken down. How can I get in contact with Harvey Dent?" Batman asked.

Gordon thought for a moment, "He gives a speech tomorrow afternoon at Gotham City Hall."

Batman nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Gordon replied, but looked up to see that Batman was gone.

---------------------------

Catwoman started leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Using her whip, she swung herself down onto a large, metal fire escape. She felt a presence behind her and quickly cracked her whip behind her. Batman caught the whip with his hand.

"You're good. Now, I've got to run. This cat is on the prowl."

Batman smirked, "I don't think you are going anywhere, Selina."

Catwoman narrowed her eyes as she yanked her whip back to her, "How the hell do you know who I am?"

"Your favorite animal was the cat. You even had a cat for a pet before being thrown into Arkham and you are going after Joker; the man who killed your family. I think it's very conclusive that you are Selina Kyle." Batman replied.

Catwoman put her hands on her hips, "Well don't get in my way."

"Look, I want to take down the Joker as much as you. We should work together."

Catwoman cracked her whip around her and got into a cat like stance, with her left hand held out in front of her, "You'll just take me back to that God forsaken asylum! I tell you know I won't go back! You have no idea what I have gone through."

Batman stood his ground, "I know what it's like to loose the ones closest to you. Especially when they were cruelly taken away in front of you."

Batman leapt off the side as Catwoman stared in bewilderment. With a sigh, Catwoman leapt onto the roof.

-----------------------

Gordon and few police officers took pictures of a dead body in the river. "How long has this man been dead?"

A paramedic stood up, "About four hours. The kill didn't happen here. It had to have been in there." The paramedic said, pointing to a tunnel that had water pouring into the river.

Gordon nodded, "So his body floated down the canal into the river. Makes sense to me."

An officer put a card of a Joker in an evidence bag; "We found this in his coat pocket."

Gordon sighed, "Joker loves his work."

A menacing laugh erupted from the tunnel and everyone looked towards it. Gordon pulled out his gun with everyone else, "Move in! Now!"

Every officer, with Gordon, ran to the tunnel and checked to see if everything was clear. Before they leapt in, a flow of Joker cards came pouring out with the water into the river. The canal water was blood red as eight bodies; with clown masks came dumping out into the river. The stench made everyone cover his or her nose and mouth. Gordon was the first one to bravely enter the tunnel and everyone followed suit. Nothing but bloodstains, where the shooting took place, was found after an hour of searching.


	3. Dent Campaign

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews: Juk and SupportSeverusSnape.

Dent Campaign

Gotham City was in a tizzy with the upcoming campaign. People were shouting "VOTE FOR HARVEY DENT" at the top of their lungs. Batman sat perched on a gargoyle a couple of buildings away. It looked like a sea of ants coming to swarm the Gotham City Hall. If anything were to go wrong, today would be the day it would happen.

"Welcome people of Gotham!" the mayor proclaimed, "Your support is gravely needed to help this man save us from the darkness of crime. Only through him can we achieve to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Only through him can these crime lords be stopped. Only through him can Gotham be cleansed of all impurities! I present to you, Harvey Dent!"

The crowd went up into a loud applause as Harvey Dent appeared and waved at the crowd. As he strolled to the microphone, Harvey threw up both hands with the peace sign and it sent more cheers; a few bits of laughter up at him.

"Over exaggerating a bit aren't we?" Catwoman purred nonchalantly.

Batman looked over to see Catwoman sitting on the edge of the building, swinging her feet. "How did I not detect you?"

Catwoman smiled, "The same way you do it; by being invisible."

Batman looked back down to the crowd as Harvey was giving his speech, "So what's your purpose of being here?"

Catwoman sighed, "To see if Joker makes his big debut here."

"Really?" Batman asked.

"I don't care if this little twerp gets killed, just as long as I can sink my claws in the Joker's hideous face and scratch that smile off." Catwoman said menacingly.

Batman looked back over to Catwoman, "Revenge isn't the answer. If you kill him, it still won't bring your family back."

"Look, I thought about what you said last night and you're right. It would be better off if we worked together, but I'm not about to go soft on you."

Batman smirked, "How ever would I cope?"

Catwoman shot him a glare, "Oh, sarcastic aren't we? Anyways, since you know who I am, who are you?"

Batman just narrowed his eyes and leapt off the building. Catwoman growled in frustration.

"… as I sweep the streets of Gotham city with law, so will I polish this fair city with my love for the people." Harvey Dent concluded.

The crowd went nuts as Harvey waved goodbye and the mayor came on, "Let's give him another round of applause!"

As the crowd started to die down, Jim Gordon let out the breath he was holding, "Nothing happened. I'm surprised and amazed at the same time."

The Commissioner nodded, "I'm glad, but I had to be here if the mayor was threatened in any way."

Harvey Dent walked back into City Hall. The lobby was completely vacant with bits of sunlight streaking in through the silhouette windows. The crowd's noise, plus that of the mayor's speech, echoed throughout the lobby.

"Nice speech." A dark voice said behind him.

Harvey whirled around to see Batman. "You're… you're the infamous Batman!"

Batman had apathy stitched in every feature, "Let's cut the small talk. I'm here asking for your help."

Harvey inclined his head, "What do you mean?"

"The D.A., combined with the police, is a strong force to help wipe out the crime in this city. With me, I can get in on the crime infested places and provide both groups with much needed information. If you are as good as everyone says you are, your help will crack open the can of worms that the D.A. and the police so desperately need."

Harvey thought for a moment, "I see. How is it a guy like you came into our fair city?"

Batman just stared Harvey down, "I'm just a respectable citizen trying to help."

Harvey nodded, "I thought so. I'll help, but I'm guessing I get my back protected 24 / 7 right?"

"So that's who you really are; selfish." Batman retorted.

Harvey laughed, "Hey, in a city like this, you've got to look out for number one. People get mugged, raped, killed on a daily basis. Some one like me is on the target board somewhere."

"That's exactly why Gotham needs to fight back; together." Batman replied.

Harvey and Batman turned to see the City Hall doors open and the mayor waltz through, "You're surely a crowd favorite, Harvey!"

Harvey looked to where Batman once stood, but he was no where to be seen, "Yeah, I guess so."

The mayor cackled and patted Harvey on the back, "Let's go over what to do at the campaign party tonight. I believe that beautiful Rachel Dawes, from the D.A., will be there. If she can put in a good word for you, then you'll sky rocket through the election."

---------------------------

Bruce Wayne paced in his bedroom; soaking in the conversation he had earlier with Harvey.

_Harvey nodded, "I thought so. I'll help, but I'm guessing I get my back protected 24 / 7 right?"_

"_So that's who you really are; selfish." Batman retorted._

It made sense. All the campaigning and the mayor pulling strings to get him into power; Harvey wanted protection. The catch 22; the mayor thinks he is getting protection. Bruce realized how much fear the Joker really has established in Gotham. Respectable men, like the mayor and probably the commissioner, were doing anything to run around the law to protect their own backsides. Bruce shook his head is disappointment.

Bruce left his room and went down into the kitchen. He really needed a drink. Alfred was cutting up bell peppers and carrots when Bruce walked in.

"Master Wayne, Rachel came by and left an invitation for you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Invitation for what?"

"Harvey's campaign dinner tonight." Alfred replied.

Bruce scoffed, "How can these people be so under his spell? He's a complete fake."

Alfred nodded knowingly, "So you talked to him today. What did he say, sir?"

"Basically that all he cared about was protection." Bruce said, and then took a deep drink of scotch.

Lucius Fox came waltzing in, "I could have told you that."

Bruce smiled, "Lucius, it's good to see you."

"Same here. I was checking up on you because I haven't seen you in the office in a couple of days. I got a little worried. Thought you may have passed out for a couple of days like the last time." Lucius said with a smile.

Alfred smirked, "He's more careful now… I think."

The three broke into laughter.

-----------------------------

Rachel Dawes walked in wearing a long, red conservative dress, which barely went past her ankles. Her hair was tightly curled and just a touch of red lip-gloss made her face seem to glow.

"Hello, Miss Dawes." Harvey Dent said as he strolled up from his table.

Rachel seemed to blush, but kept her composure, "It's good to finally meet you."

"Have a seat with me."

Harvey and Rachel sat down together and started talking. The room was dimly lit by candlelight and everyone was having fun. All the proceeds made were being sent directly to the Dent Campaign.

Bruce walked in, fashionably late, and took a table off to the side. Looking across the room, his smile faded when he saw Harvey and Rachel. Harvey was stroking Rachel's hand on the table and they laughed and talked some more. Rachel wasn't even touching her champagne; which meant she wasn't bored. Bruce realized that what she said to him, on top of the rubble of his burnt home, was serious…

_"Maybe when Gotham doesn't need Batman anymore…"_

Bruce looked away after Harvey leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear. What caught Bruce's attention made his jaw drop. An elegant woman, clad in a black and emerald gown, came walking in. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her loose hair strands were curled and bounced around her face. Her blue eyes looked familiar. She looked over at Bruce and smiled.

Walking over, she extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Selina Kyle."

Bruce shook her hand in surprise, "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"I know. I need your help."

Bruce looked confused for a second, "What can I do?"

Selina smiled, "You get my name cleared from the police and I can help dish the dirt on the Joker. You'll be the most famous man alive. More famous than Harvey over there. Even more famous than this mysterious Batman."

Bruce smiled, "_**She doesn't even know my identity yet, but I can use all the help I can get my hands on, even using her help at night when she's Catwoman.**_ All right. I'll get your name cleared, but in the mean time, have a seat."

Selina stayed standing, "I really should go."

"What on earth could be so important? You really can't be seen in public, especially with your name on the black list." Bruce replied.

Selina smirked, "You have a point."

The two sat down as the waiter came over, "What can I get you two?"

"Champagne for the both of us. I'll have your 6 oz. Rib eye, medium-rare, with the vegetables on the side." Bruce replied.

"And for you Madame?"

Selina thought for a moment, "I'll have your baked fish with lots of lemon on it and the vegetables on the side."

The waiter left the table and immediately came back with champagne. Selina took long sips as Bruce watched her elegant face shine in the candlelight.

"What?" Selina asked.

Bruce smiled, "Nothing. You don't look to be a crazy to me."

Selina scoffed, "Well if you want me too, I could jump on the table and sing away like it's karaoke night at the bar."

Bruce laughed, "That won't be necessary."

Harvey stood up and used his fork to tap his glass with. A hush fell over the restaurant, "Thank you all for coming. I greatly appreciate all the support I have been getting."

Selina and Bruce downed their glass of champagne at the same time. Selina rolled her eyes, "Does he ever stop and think maybe we all just want to eat?"

Harvey continued, "I wish to give a special thanks to Rachel Dawes here. Without her credibility and charm, I would feel lost in this whole charade."

Rachel blushed brightly, "Thank you Harvey."

"Gag me." Bruce mumbled drinking some more champagne.

The chatter started to slowly die down as everyone was getting up to leave. Bruce watched Harvey slide his arm around Rachel's waist as they left the restaurant. Bruce and Selina were among the few who stayed a little bit longer.

Selina was drinking more champagne, "I hope I'm not stepping over boundaries, but if I'm not mistaken, you look pretty miserable to see Harvey with Rachel."

Bruce nodded, "An old crush I just have to get over."

The two were slightly buzzed as Bruce called Alfred to come pick him up. Standing outside, Selina took off her heels, "I can walk home. I'm only a couple of blocks away."

Bruce shook his head; "I won't let you get a ticket for WWI."

Selina looked confused, "What?"

"Walking While Intoxicated."

The two bust out laughing and some passer by's couldn't help but snicker at the two for it was obvious that they had a lot to drink. Selina nearly fell over, but Bruce held her up the best he could.

"I love you sense of humor." Selina drawled.

Bruce and Selina were just inches away from each other's face when Alfred pulled up. Shaking his head, Bruce helped Selina get into the car to take her home.


	4. Cat and Bat

Author's Notes: I just wanted to say that I am so bummed that Heath Ledger died today (1/22/2008). No one should have died like that, but we may never know what was really going on in his personal life, ya know. It's none of our business, personally. So I just wanted to say R.I.P. Heath Ledger (age 28) and I look forward to hopefully meeting you in the afterlife. Your talent in acting will always be inspirational.

Oh, for those who didn't know where I got the Red Hood name from, it was Jack Napier's nickname before he became the Joker. He used to conduct his robberies by wearing a red hooded jacket. I'm not going to call the Joker by Jack Napier in this story, simply because there is no written-in-stone name that the Joker had before his time with crime. That was just a name settled upon for comics and the '89 Batman movie.

Cat and Bat

Selina Kyle sat up on her couch, "My head hurts."

Stumbling about the apartment, Selina fumbled around the kitchen, knocking over dishes. Finding the carton of milk, Selina started chugging away. When the carton was empty, she threw it to the side carelessly. She went to look at herself in the mirror and started to think of Bruce. Shaking her head, Selina went to get ready for the day.

------------------------

Jim Gordon furrowed his brow before looking up from his desk. His office became eerily dark.

"Batman?"

"I have a task for you." Batman replied.

Jim nodded, "As if I have a choice. As long as it helps the fight against this injustice."

Batman smiled, "Clear Selina Kyle's name. She has the information we need to take down Joker."

Jim got up from his chair, "Are you kidding me? I can't do something like that! Only the D.A. and the Commissioner can pull something like that off."

"You're a persuasive man, Gordon. Listen to me; she is the key to taking down Joker."

Jim shuffled his feet, "Alright, I'll try, but I'm not making any guarantees."

Batman smiled as Jim left his office mumbling under his breath.

------------------------

Selina wore a simple pair of jeans and a red, long sleeved shirt. A pair of black sneakers to match and, to tie it off, her hair was a cascade of waves around her face. Selina walked into the living room to see her door wide open and a brown box sitting on the center table. Checking the hallway to her apartment door, there were no signs of immediate danger. Selina closed the door and turned on the lights. An envelope was sitting on top of the box. Opening it up, there was a letter that had magazine clippings of words and letters pasted on to it…

THE PAST NEVER DIES 

Selina dropped the letter and fell to her knees. Memories of that horrible night came flooding back into her mind…

"_Selina, it's time for bed."_

"_But dad, just five more minutes!" Selina whimpered._

"_It's already ten thirty at night. Aren't you tired?"_

"_I'm never tired when I am around you and mommy." Selina replied._

_Daniel Kyle smiled and pulled Selina into his lap, "I love you, sweetheart."_

_Selina giggled, but pointed at a letter with clippings pasted onto it, "What's that?"_

_The letter read TRAITORS ALWAYS DIE A TRAITORS DEATH. Daniel quickly put Selina to the side to grab the letter. Daniel went into the kitchen and Selina sat on the floor bewildered. A knock on the door seemed to make Selina's heart pump wildly._

"_Just stay right there, honey." Lisa Kyle exclaimed._

_Selina stared at the door as her mother opened it. A handsome man, with brown eyes and medium-length, curly blonde hair smiled, "Hello, Lisa."_

_Lisa made a low grunt noise as she turned around. Selina's eyes widened when she saw her mother clutching a knife that was lodged into her stomach. The man, known to the family business as Red Hood, started to laugh menacingly as Lisa stumbled to the floor, bleeding profusely. _

_Daniel Kyle grabbed Selina and whispered, "Hide in the living room closet, now!"_

_Selina, tears streaming down her face, ran into the closet. The door wouldn't close all the way because of the coats hanging off the doorknob. Selina covered her ears with her hands, but could still hear the screams of her mother and father. The thump of droplets of blood being sprayed everywhere could be heard against the door. Selina saw her brother run with a bat, but a gun was shot and a bullet hole appeared immediately in his throat. Selina felt a furry warmness rub up against her. Looking down, Tabby, Selina's pet cat, was purring. Selina didn't feel so afraid anymore and just kept petting the cat._

"_SELINA RUN!" Lisa Kyle screamed over and over again. _

_But Selina wasn't listening. That night her family died, was the night Selina died. A new Selina was born; completely absent minded of the world. It was just she and her cat, Tabby. The closet door opened and the evil man stared down at her. Blood dripped off his knife and his gun was holstered to his belt. Three strange men pulled up her father._

"_Leave her alone!" Daniel Kyle spat._

"_Whatever you say… boss." Red Hood hissed as he put a bullet in Daniel's face._

_He broke into a menacing laughter as he left the apartment with the three strange men. Selina stared at her parents and her brothers' mangle bodies. _

Selina ripped the note to shreds, "So, the Joker knows I'm out of Arkham."

The mysterious box looked teasingly at her. Selina ripped it open and a lone joker card laid in there. Selina just shook her head, "I won't let him get to me emotionally. That part of me died a long time ago."

------------------------

Jim entered back into his office, thirty minutes later. Looking around, he saw a dark figure standing in the corner. Batman had stayed the whole time.

"It's done." Jim said.

Batman nodded, "Thanks."

Batman leapt through the open window as Jim stared.

-----------------------

Alfred brought a cup of coffee to Bruce. Bruce was reclined back, watching television.

"Master Wayne, a Selina Kyle is waiting at the door for you."

Bruce's eyes lit up as he jumped off the couch. Opening the door, he frowned to see Selina constantly looking over her shoulders. Selina pushed Bruce out of the way.

"Come on in." Bruce said sarcastically as he closed the door.

Selina looked over her shoulders again paranoid, "He knows where I live."

Bruce had a look of worry, "Who?"

"The Joker you dimwit!" Selina retorted, "He left me a very clear message that he wants to finish the job; to finish me."

Bruce saw the look of worry etched in her face, but as soon as it came it was gone, "Well you can't go back to your apartment. We'll leave everything there to make it look like you are still living there."

Selina smiled while showing off her purple duffel bag, "I only packed the bare essentials."

"Well let me see what you have."

Selina backed away. "You don't need to see what I have." She purred.

Bruce raised an eyebrow knowingly, "Well, Alfred will get you to your new room."

"What?"

Bruce chuckled, "You're staying with me. There's no way you are staying on your own since you have a target on your back."

Selina just rolled her eyes as Alfred gestured for her to go up the stairs.

---------------------

Catwoman made a few flips here and there. Climbing up to a random rooftop, she surveyed her surroundings; no one in sight. Smirking, she started to playfully crack her whip, but notice that it got snagged somewhere. Turning around, Catwoman frowned to see Batman holding her whip.

"Nice skill." He said before letting it go.

Catwoman rolled her eyes, "Is this the part where I scream for help?"

Batman smirked, "Crime is pretty low tonight. I think something is being planned."

"You know, I'm starting to doubt our partnership. Maybe you work for the Joker."

"If I worked for the Joker, then wouldn't I be some freak parading around in a clown mask?" Batman replied.

Catwoman strutted over to Batman and ran a hand over the side of his mask, "You're some freak wearing a bat mask."

"That hurts." Batman retorted.

Catwoman only smiled, "But it's usually the abnormal ones that intrigue me."

"I see you are working with Bruce." Batman stated.

Catwoman frowned, "You really know how to ruin a moment. I'm working the field; getting all the help I can on bringing this freak show, Joker, down. Bruce has money and influence. I can probably use his connections to branch into the justice department. He's a good guy; don't get me wrong, but desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"Are you saying you are using me as well?" Batman replied.

"I'm not using anybody. I'm will to give whatever is needed from me. Don't tell me you have a crush on this guy."

Batman only shook his head, "Your smart alleck attitude is not helping."

"And your constant questioning is?" Catwoman snapped back.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Catwoman just stretched her arms over her head, "Look, I am really tired and I came here to look for you. Well, I found you and there was no progress."

"Your name is cleared."

"What?" Catwoman asked.

"You name is no longer on the black list. I have connections in the police. So I got wind of your name being cleared. That's what you bargained with Bruce on, didn't you?" Batman replied.

Catwoman sighed, "The man actually did it. So I need to stick to my end of the deal. I'm going to get some rest and I'll meet you tomorrow night."

Before Batman could say a word, Catwoman back flipped off the edge of the building and disappeared. Shaking his head, Batman flicked out his cape as he glided off the building to street of a nearby alley.


	5. Knife Deep

Author's Notes: Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I enjoy writing very much. Please review for they are greatly appreciated!

Knife Deep

Joker sniffed a cigarette before lighting it. Taking a long, deep puff, Joker relished in the tingling sensation he felt. He felt alive; just like when he inhaled the fear he created in every citizen of Gotham City.

"Sir, Dr. Jonathan Crane wishes to speak with you."

Joker smiled, "What's my number one rule?"

The minion just scratched his head. Joker pulled out his gun, "I come find you/them; not the other way around."

Joker pulled the trigger and the minion dropped immediately. Joker walked outside and saw a short, stout man with a mask on.

"What is that? A stuffed potato sack?" Joker cackled.

Crane just stood there, "I'm looking for work."

Joker inclined his head, "Do I look like a hiring agency?"

"Well since you have been killing off all the crime lords, you're the only one left to get a job from." Crane retorted.

"What's your name, boy?"

Crane stood a little taller with pride, "I'm Scarecrow. It's my little trinket of scaring my patients."

Joker walked up to Crane and ripped his mask off. After smiling, Joker took a knife and sliced Jonathan Crane's neck. Crane fell on the road as the blood flowed freely.

"You're not so scary now, are you?" Joker retorted.

--------------------------

Selina explored Wayne Manor in her red nightgown. She ran into Alfred.

"Miss Kyle, do you spend your days wondering around like a lost cat in its nightwear all the time?"

Selina smiled, "I just wanted to get use to my new surroundings."

Alfred nodded, "Well, Master Wayne is at work, so you shouldn't be caught off guard by running into him in that state of dress."

Selina just laughed as Alfred went to answer the knock at the front door. Walking to the kitchen, Selina could hear a female voice from the door.

"Could you give Bruce this file?" Rachel Dawes asked.

"Why yes, Miss Dawes." Alfred replied.

"Thanks, Alfred."

Selina watched Alfred close the door and ascend the stairs. Following him, Selina was soundless when she stalked. Her feet were like cotton bouncing on the floor. Selina followed Alfred into a room, but when she entered, Alfred was nowhere in sight. Confused, Selina pounced around the room and realized this was Bruce's room. She saw, on a side table, a black and burnt box. Opening it up, remains of a stethoscope was found. Next to the box was a charred picture frame with a chaffing picture of Bruce's parents. Selina felt a sense of sadness and sympathy, but it seemed to disappear off of her face from the sound of footsteps nearby. She quickly left the room and bounded down the hall to her room quickly.

---------------------------

Night engulfed Gotham City and Rachel was putting her coat on outside of a restaurant. Harvey Dent was helping her; "I had a great time tonight."

Rachel smiled, "I did too. We definitely have to do this again."

Harvey smiled and planted a kiss on Rachel's lips, "It's a date."

Rachel blushed and started to walk away when Harvey stopped her, "It's getting kind of late. Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"I'm fine. I've walked to my home before at night. Trust me; no prowlers on my walking route." Rachel reassured him.

Harvey smiled and walked away in the opposite direction. Rachel started walking and turned around to watch Harvey disappear around a corner. Checking to see nobody was watching her, Rachel walked into an alley and stood by a large, rusty a/c vent.

"Hello, Rachel." Batman said, walking from the shadows.

Rachel tightened her coat around her. Even though she knew it was Bruce, just the way he looked and sounded as Batman gave her the chills.

"Hey, any progress on Joker?" Rachel replied.

"I got your file. I can't tell what he is planning. He's ruthless all right. I found three more of his minions' dead. It's clear that he thrives in fear and death."

Rachel nodded, "Harvey seems to be real concerned about everybody."

Batman rolled his eyes, "All he cares about is his own hide. He's using you to get farther along in the campaign."

Rachel frowned, "He is not. Harvey is a good man."

"You mean a good kisser."

Rachel went to slap Batman, but he grabbed her hand. Rachel yanked it back, "For your information, Joker is going to be at the Gala tonight. Probably to try to rob it and my personal life is none of your concern."

Batman closed the gap between the two of them, "Am I that repulsive? Is the fact that I am trying to help Gotham is keeping you away from me?"

Rachel just looked away, "It's not that. It's the fact that you think you have to protect it. This split persona is unlike you."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do; just like you don't know Harvey."

Rachel just started to walk away. Batman watched her leave before stopping her, "I'm protecting Gotham because people like Harvey are just looking out for themselves. This is what my father tried to do, but it got him and my mother killed. I'm just to go behind enemy lines so that people I care about don't get hurt."

Rachel turned around, "Your father would have been proud."

Catwoman watched the slim figure of Rachel disappear into the city streets. She looked down to see Batman just stare in the spot that Rachel once stood.

"_**I need to get to the Gala."**_ Catwoman thought to herself as she walked away.

------------------------

A minion dragged the last bag up to the roof.

"Is that all of them?" someone asked behind a clown mask.

"Yeah." And the minion was shot.

Three of Joker's minion's, clad in the usual clown masks, started organizing the bags together when fireworks went off everywhere.

"What the hell?" one of them screamed.

They realized it was coming from inside the Gala. The three kept looking at each other for some answers, but none came. Joker made his grand appearance on the roof.

"Oh, hey boss. We don't know what the hell this is about." One of the minions quickly stated.

Joker cackled, "It's a little something I decided to leave behind."

The three minions started to laugh, but stopped when one of them started gagging. Catwoman had her whip around the throat of one of the men and dragged him, screaming and flailing, to her. When he reached her, she snapped his neck and with one tug, uncoiled her whip.

"You've been a bad clown, Joker. I didn't order fireworks for my kids birthday party here, at the Gala." Catwoman teased.

Joker's smile seemed to grow twice its size, "Finally, I get to meet you. Too bad you have to die."

As if on cue, the two minions pulled out weapons of sort and advanced.

"Oh, do be gentle." Catwoman cooed.

With a flick of her whip, the minion holding a machete felt the skin on his face rip open. Dropping his machete, he grabbed his face in pain, and Catwoman flipped over to him, knocked him on his back and stabbed his in the throat. The other minion hit her on the back his large nightstick. Catwoman seethed from the pain, but easily flipped onto the minion. Wrapping her legs around his face, Catwoman punched him twice in the face and used her body weight to slam him onto the ground. She stabbed him in the side of his ribs and twisted it up.

"You know it's so sexy to see you be able to flex your body like that, but I can still break you." Joker said with a lick of his lips.

Catwoman cracked her whip, "You like to play naughty; good."

Catwoman lunged and Joker was able to block. He pulled out a curved blade and Catwoman twirled her whip around her. Catwoman popped her whip on Jokers arm and his blood seeped through his jacket sleeve. With a smile he twirled and daggers came flying out from his coat at Catwoman. She did some flips to dodge them, but one lodged itself in her right side. With a grunt, she fell on her knees. Quick to act, Joker took Catwoman's whip and tied in around her neck. Dragging her across the rooftop, Joker locked the handle onto a metal hook that was jutting out from a roof vent. Catwoman thrashed about, trying to get her own whip off.

Joker laughed menacingly and grabbed Catwoman's face, "What's wrong? Can't breathe?"

Picking her up, Joker felt a surge of pain when Catwoman punched him across the face. Joker threw her over the side and rubbed the side of his face.

"Hope you haven't used up your nine lives already, bitch." Joker yelled.

Catwoman thrashed about, hanging off the side. Everything was getting blurry and that knife was still in her side. Catwoman grabbed the knife and pulled it out quickly, still feeling the blade cut more tissue. Using it, Catwoman quickly started cutting the whip. After a few seconds, she felt the initial snap from successfully cutting it. Falling a good few stories, Catwoman landed in a large trash dumpster. Coughing up blood, Catwoman rolled over on to her back and looked up at the night sky. Unconsciousness started to take over as Batman showed up and picked up Catwoman.

"Selina, stay with me." Batman kept saying over and over again.

Catwoman was limp in his arms as blood kept dripping from her side. She frailly kept trying to breathe.

---------------------------

Selina woke up the sunlight tickling her eyelids. She closed her eyes again when she realized that there was talking in her room.

"Lucius, it was close call. I'm glad I found her when I did." Bruce said worriedly.

"So we have another masked crusader like you." Lucius replied with a smile.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "It's not the same. She's not experienced."

"Oh, and you are?" Lucius replied sarcastically.

Bruce could only smile, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, just don't let her make any sudden movements or those stitches might come out." Lucius said before leaving.

Bruce walked over to Selina's side of the bed and ran his hand over the side of her face. Selina opened up her eyes.

"Hey."

Bruce smiled, "Hey. You're one lucky girl."

"How did you find me?" Selina asked.

"Batman brought you in. Alfred and a good friend of mine took care of you."

Selina only laughed, "Oh cut the crap. I know you're Batman."

Bruce smiled, "I wondering if you were really asleep."

Selina just smirked, "It's only fair since you know I'm Catwoman."

"You should be more careful. This Joker doesn't mess around."

Selina nodded, "After last night, I need to be better prepared for round two."

Bruce just shook his head; "I don't think you need to be prowling on roof tops anymore."

Selina frowned, "Look, I can handle myself."

"Like you did a peachy job last night."

"Oh, like you were perfect your first times hunting criminals." Selina retorted.

Bruce thought for a moment, "Touché. On the other hand, you need to stay in bed and get some rest. That knife wound is deep."

Selina laid her head back down as Bruce got up. Before he left, Selina spoke up, "Thanks Bruce. I don't know if I would have been alive if you didn't find me."

Bruce smiled and walked down the hallway to his room. He closed the double doors behind him. His master bedroom was twice as big as his old one before the Manor burned down. Bruce walked up the full body mirror and put his back up against it. It reclined back into the wall and then, with Bruce, descended down into a brightly lit chamber; the new bat cave. Bruce stepped off and went to his control panel. Pressing a button here and there, the computer screens lit up. Harvey Dent was all over the news again. He was seen at a child daycare playing with the children with that fake smile plastered on his face. Bruce just shook his head, but looked up to see the news quickly change to coverage of the Gala.

"Hi, I'm Kate Winder with the Gotham City channel 11 news. Last night, a criminal mastermind, known as the infamous Joker, has struck again. The Gotham City Gala was robbed off all its precious jewels, paintings and money, but that's not all. We have disturbing footage of a gas being released in the building, making everyone in its wake go nuts. Then, as a sick symbol of the Jokers ruthlessness, he set off fireworks. Will this man ever be caught? Stay tuned for more news on channel 11. This is Kate Winder signing off."

Bruce just rubbed his face with his hand. This Joker was becoming a thorn in his side and it need to be pulled out, permanently.


	6. Innocent Victims

Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers and here is everyone's long awaited update!

Innocent Victims

Rachel arrived at the Whitman Elementary School. Harvey was standing by the main office with a team of paparazzi around him. He turned to see Rachel standing off to the side. With a smile, Harvey walked over to Rachel and took her arm.

"I thought you were never going to show." Harvey whispered.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. Have I disappointed you yet?"

Harvey just smiled, as the flashes from photographers got heavier.

-----------------

Selina frailly dressed herself, but had to sit down a couple of times from exhaustion. Clutching her side, Selina muttered curses under her breath. Getting up, Selina put on a scarf and a hat of some sort. She needed to get her spare weapons she left behind at her apartment.

Checking to make sure the stairs were clear of any unexpected people, Selina gently made her way down to the front doors. She was able to easily make it to the front gates without anyone noticing her and Selina was on her way to downtown Gotham City.

-----------------

The class full of Kindergarteners was full of noise to see a celebrity come in. Rachel was all smiles to shake the hands of little kids and hug them. Harvey, on the other hand, repulsed when a kid started coughing. When Rachel looked up at Harvey, he quickly plastered a smile on. The mayor showed up a few minutes later, beaming at the sight of Rachel Dawes. He gave a knowingly wink at Harvey and started to direct the paparazzi's attention on him.

"As we all know, Harvey Dent has a wonderful soft spot to him when it comes to children." The mayor exclaimed.

Harvey just nodded, "Yes, I plan to open a free day care center for those children whose parents cannot afford a nanny or child care provider."

Applause surfaced from the adults as the children just kind of stared at everyone in awe and wonder. Rachel just kept laughing and playing with the kids.

Harvey continued, "I want to extend a very special thanks to my partner, Rachel Dawes. She has been very supportive and a generous helper in my campaign for the fight against the criminals that walk the streets of Gotham City."

Rachel stood up and smiled brightly. Harvey gave her a wink and a reporter stuck out his tape recorder in Harvey's face. Mike Engel was his name and he worked for Gotham City channel 11 news.

"Excuse, Mr. Dent, my name is Mike Engel. I am a reporter for Gotham City Channel 11 News and I have a few questions for you." Mike exclaimed. His sandy blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like a novice at reporting, but in reality, he was the best of the best.

Harvey just smiled, "Sure, Mike. I'll answer your questions."

"What do you think of this Batman fellow? People on the streets refer to him as their dark knight. Do you think he really is of help in the stopping of crime?" Mike asked.

Harvey thought for a moment, "Professionally speaking, I think he helps a little when it comes to the police needing help, but personally, he is a nuisance. Batman needs to stand to the side and let us, and the police, do our jobs. That's what we get paid for; not go dressing up in Halloween costumes and scare the life out of criminals."

Rachel's face seemed to just drop as she thought of Bruce. The things he said about Harvey the previous night had her thinking. After what Harvey just said, Rachel started to realize that maybe Bruce was right about Harvey. Shaking her thoughts out of her head, Rachel looked back at the children and notice the Kindergarten teacher was nervous and seemed to want to get out of that classroom immediately.

------------------

Selina prowled through the alleys and the emergency latter that went up the balconies below her apartment were finally in sight. Smiling, Selina quietly walked over and took her time ascending the latter. The climb was taking a number on her stitches and Selina worried that the strain would rip them. Finally reaching her destination, Selina took out her apartment key and used to slide her window open. Climbing in, the apartment looked exactly the same way she left it.

Selina went into her room and flipped her mattress over to discover her spare whip was still there. Smiling she stuffed it into her bag and went over to her closet. Opening the door, Selina starting throwing her clothes off the hangers to the floor behind her. Revealing the wall behind them, Selina felt the textured paint and pushed on it to find the hollow spot. Punching it, the hollow section of the wall ripped easily and revealed knives and black material. Selina placed all of this in her bag and lazily threw her clothes in the closet before closing the door. She left the mattress because she didn't care. Walking into her living room, Selina stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello, Selina Kyle." Joker let the name flow off of his tongue easily.

Joker stood in the middle of the living room with a grin and a knife in his hand. He carelessly threw a joker card at Selina's feet.

"I figured you would come back to your apartment at some point to pick up some things you left the first time. Did you really think you could hide from me forever?" Joker asked.

Selina just stared at him, fear wrapping itself around her.

---------------------

The Kindergarten teacher noticed Rachel staring at him and went pale. Harvey walked over and took Rachel's arm in his, "Let's go."

Rachel absently complied. They walked down the hallway, photographers flashing their cameras behind them, and before completely leaving through the front door, screams erupted from the hallway. Rachel turned around to see smoke pouring through the doors into the hallway from several classrooms. Rachel started to run to the rooms when Harvey screamed "no!" and held her back.

"We have to help them!" Rachel shrieked.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to get out of here!" Harvey yelled back.

Against her wishes, Rachel was dragged out of the school with Harvey.

---------------------

Selina dropped her bag, "What do you want?"

Joker just stared at her with those emotionless eyes. Selina furrowed her brow and raised her voice, "What do you want?"

"You." Joker bluntly stated.

Selina just rolled her eyes in disgust, "Well I'm already taken, sorry. I have to go know."

Joker just started to laugh and in two strides he was in front of Selina, "Right. Lets just say I actually believed that. Did you expect to just walk out here?"

Selina went to punch him, but the pain in her side made it pointless. Joker grabbed her hand and placed it on his left shoulder. Joker grabbed Selina's right hand and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He started to sway back and forth.

"You ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" Joker teased.

Selina just shuddered from absolute fear. "Please, just leave me alone."

Joker leaned forward and whispered in Selina's ear, "You are absolutely intoxicating when you tremble."

"Are you going to kill me, like you did my family?" Selina asked.

"I killed your parents because they betrayed me. Your brother got in the way. You stayed clear from the fight like a good girl." Joker replied.

Selina fought back tears, "They were good people."

Joker cackled, "It's a dog eat dog world, sweetie. Life isn't fair."

Joker let go of Selina and started walking backwards with a smile. Selina just slowly stooped down to pick up her bag.

Joker stopped before he reached the door, "I hope Harvey got my message."

Selina inclined her head, "What message?"

Joker grinned, "Not even kids are exempt from the atrocities of crime."

"Well, you made that message clear to me sixteen years ago." Selina retorted.

Joker only broke into his menacing laugh as he shut the door behind him. Selina quickly climbed back out of her window.

--------------------

Bruce was pacing the study and stopped when he heard the slight click from the front doors. He stealthily made his way to the stairs, but stopped to see Selina tiptoeing up them. Smirking, Bruce stood behind a marble statue of Athena.

"Where have you been?" Bruce asked as Selina walked past him.

Selina jumped slightly, "I had to run an errand."

Bruce easily slipped Selina's bag off of her and looked at the contents. "I see…"

Selina grabbed her stuff back, "I was careful, I swear."

Bruce only smiled as he picked Selina up, "I can't let you do any more walking today or those stitches may come out."

Selina rolled her eyes as Bruce set her down on her bed, "You don't have to be some bell hop."

"I'm only trying to be nice." Bruce replied with a smile.

Selina could only smile back.

-------------------------

Rachel was in tears to see bodies of little children being bagged up one by one. Harvey held a white napkin to his mouth and nose to see the horror in front of him. One-by-one, dead children were being carried out. Their faces contorted with mucus oozing out of their eyes sockets, mouth and nose. Harvey wrapped Rachel into his arms.

The Joker had made it clear that he didn't care who it was he killed.


	7. Lost and Found

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the PROLONGED update. I've never really written a funeral setting type chapter, SO! This is my first attempt at trying to show the pain and grief Gotham City is going through from the Joker. Please review like crazy on this chapter so that I can get some insight from my readers on how good or bad this chapter was. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!**

Lost and Found

The streets of Gotham were still; quiet. The only sound made was from the soft breeze that danced with the pieces of paper on the ground. From a distance, the sound of crying and the clicks of photographers became louder with each step closer to the school that was decimated by the Joker's cruel sense of humor. Everyone was dressed in black and hills of flowers piled up all around the school. A preacher was getting his notes together and looked at the mayor for reassurance that everybody was ready. The mayor looked at Harvey Dent, who was holding a very distraught Rachel Dawes. Harvey just nodded, but whatever feelings he had at the moment, it was definitely not grief. Not a single tear stained his cheeks. The mayor looked back at the preacher and the service began.

"Today is a tragic day for the citizen's of Gotham City. Yesterday, we lost many of our loved ones in a cruel act of murder. Today is the day of grieving; of mourning; of enduring. Let not, these children of blessings, be forgotten. For they were the stepping stones to a better future…"

Selina Kyle showed up in a tan, trench coat. Anger burned in her eyes as she surveyed the area. Lit candles and pictures of children were laid out by the flag pole. Flowers and note cards littered the school grounds as far as the eyes could see. Selina bowed her head in silent prayer for all the lives that were shattered by this emotionless clown; the Joker. She looked up at the tall buildings that surrounded the school area and noticed a lone figure standing at the edge of one. Selina went to ascend to the roof.

"… and may the Lord keep these innocent souls from ever falling to evil. Our fair city mourns the passing of our beloved little ones, but they would want us to press on; to live for the future…"

--------

Bruce Wayne turned around when the door to the roof opened. Selina stood there, worry and pain flashing across her face. Without even thinking, the two walked in a quickened pace towards each other and embraced. On impulse, Bruce pulled Selina's head back and engulfed her lips. This strange sensation filed them both, but it didn't feel wrong either. This is what they needed; they both wanted. Two people, completely torn apart from pain and death, brought together on deaths playing field. To feel loved is what they were looking for and they were led together, ironically, through death.

Selina pulled back, tears brimmed her eyes. She had never felt this way before. So many clashing thoughts filled her head, but she could not find the will to speak. Bruce brushed a strand of hair from Selina's face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you." Bruce boldly stated.

Selina opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't speak. Bruce was astonished, but relieved, that he was over Rachel. Rachel Dawes, his childhood friend; his childhood crush; would only be a crush and nothing more. Selina was the support; the love; the nurturing that was taken away from him the night his parents died.

Selina didn't know how it could possibly work between her and a rich boy, but he had gone through the same pain as her. Selina just held onto Bruce, not knowing what to say or to do. The two held each other in a lover's embrace as the song "Amazing Grace" was being sung by the choir.

------------

_Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound…_

All the mourners slowly turned to leave, dropping more flowers at the flag pole.

_That saved a wretch like me!_

Harvey whispered in Rachel's ear and they left the area. Harvey let Rachel cling on to him as if the ground were about to crumble.

_I once was lost, but know am found. Once kept, but now am free!_

As the song finished, the mayor stayed behind, staring at all the pictures of the lost ones. Turning around, the mayor jerked his attention to an alley way as the distinct sound of an evil laugh could be heard, off in the distance.


	8. Out on the Playing Field

**Author's Notes: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE! I have been so bogged down with exams and studying for more exams! Also, a lot of traveling with the band to basketball games. Who else do you expect to entertain the crowd? ;)) So, once again, so sorry about the wait and I hope this update was well worth the wait!**

Out on the Playing Field

Harvey paced the mayor's office. The sound of the pendulum, swinging with the ticks of the clock, could be heard in the silent room. The mayor just buried his face in his hands in defeat.

"I'm done for…" the mayor mumbled.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Oh get a grip! This Joker can't win forever."

The mayor just continued to moan, "But he is nothing like what I have had to deal with before! Batman was able to round up Falcone and take the matters off of my hands, but Joker has been able to completely undo every bit of security I have tried to offer to the citizens of Gotham."

A knock was heard and Harvey opened the door. The Commissioner walked in and looked like he was tired. "I got your message…"

The Mayor looked up, "What message?"

Harvey smiled, "You proclaim me as a savior of Gotham; well I'm saving it."

The Mayor had a face of confusion as the Commissioner took a seat. Harvey closed all the blinds and walked outside the office to dismiss the secretaries. The Commissioner let out a long sigh as Harvey walked back in and locked the door.

"You have it?" Harvey asked the Commissioner.

"Yes. It's all packed up at the warehouse by the docks."

"What it?" the Mayor asked.

The Commissioner fumbled around in his coat and pulled out a small vile of liquid that had a green color to it.

"This," Harvey took the vile over to the mayor, "is Gotham's last hope of getting rid of Joker and his minions. It's a poison that has no smell or taste to it. It is also an acid that eats away at anything it touches. This powerful liquid, once Joker's hideout is found, can be used to get rid of them all!"

The Mayor put the vile down in disgust, "I will not agree to be part of a secret plan to kill criminals."

"You know Batman will just send them through the justice system and courts and there is no guarantee that Joker will be kept behind bars." Harvey exclaimed.

The Commissioner stood up to leave and Harvey stopped him, "Excuse me, but where are you going?"

"I have a job, Mr. Dent. All you said I had to do was to deliver this stuff; not listen to you two argue. I have criminals to get rid off and few officers need discipline. Who else is going to do the job?"

Harvey chuckled, "You're neck deep in this too. So don't throw that righteous card at me, Commissioner. I've been doing my part by not asking you how you got your hands on this stuff because I'm sure this is illegal to even have in the country."

The Commissioner turned his back to them, "Just call me whenever you two have made a decision."

After he closed the door behind him, a wild look erupted in Harvey's eyes as he turned back towards the mayor. The shadows, in the office, covered half of Harvey's face as the Mayor twirled the vile in-between his fingers.

"So how do we use this?" The Mayor finally asked.

Harvey thought for a moment, "Well, we can get Joker and his minions to drink it somehow."

The Mayor just rolled his eyes, "So are you going to buy a cappuccino for all of them and just show up?"

Harvey frowned, "I hate your sarcastic attitude, you know? That's beside the point. No, Carmine Falcone is in Arkham Asylum and so his son, Alberto Falcone, runs the family business in the narrows. Everyone goes to that restaurant. So, I'm sure Joker has paid a visit…"

"Are you telling me I'm to hire a criminal?" The Mayor shouted. Standing up behind his desk, the Mayor started pacing his office.

"This is the kind of corruption I wanted to avoid. I will not have a criminal doing my bidding in MY CITY! Harvey, I sponsored you, campaigned for you, put you on a pedestal because I believed that you did things by the book; BY THE LAW! Now, you are trying to back me up in a corner and ask a criminal to help me. You know how that is going to ruin the reputation of this city?"

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Not like this city has a good reputation to run on. This is the path to go and if you don't agree to it, then I guess I'm going on it alone."

The Mayor shook his head, "If you do this, the consequences will be severe. Not just for you, but for the people as well. You might start out a hell of a riot that could destroy this city. Those criminals are seeing that we have started to play dirty, if you do this. The rules will change; everything will change. There will be no more safety, not even protection Batman offers."

"Not like Batman is saving us anyway." Harvey retorted. "He's a nuisance!"

"What is it about this guy that has you all worked up?" The Mayor asked.

Harvey just looked at a wall, "Nothing. I just want to get rid of this Joker."

Selina Kyle closed the door to Wayne manor behind her. She just finished going out for a long walk amongst the gardens to clear her thoughts, but it was hard. All she could think about was that kiss she and Bruce shared during the funeral the other day. Selina smiled to herself. She got to the foot of the grand staircase when she heard someone behind her.

Bruce was standing there staring at her. Selina felt herself blushing and turned around to ascend the stairs. She got up four steps when she felt Bruce turn her around. He hesitated for a moment and then planted a kiss on Selina's lips.

Selina felt her wild side begging to come out. Selina allowed herself to be crazy whenever she was Catwoman, but as Selina Kyle, she wanted to be just normal. Bruce stared into Selina's eyes and wanted to take her right then and there on the stairs, but kept himself in control. Selina let her eyes scan over Bruce's clothing and felt a little disappointed because she wanted to see more skin; more muscle. Bruce noticed this and smirked as he undid Selina's hair bun. Selina had a look of shock as her hair danced around her face. She took this as a challenge and tore Bruce's shirt off of him in one quick jerk. Bruce looked down at the torn material in surprise and looked back up at Selina to see a triumphant smile on her face.

Selina burned the image of Bruce's sculpted torso in her brain. From the large pecks to the amazing six pack, Selina was practically salivating. Bruce grabbed the back of Selina's head and assaulted her lips and their tongues played with each other. That did it; Selina couldn't hold back her wild side anymore and jumped up on Bruce while wrapping her legs around his waist. Bruce used this to his advantage and laid on top of Selina on the stairs.

Bruce used his mouth to undo each button on Selina's shirt. Selina purred in delight as the thin material fell off of her torso. Her red bra had Bruce happier than a schoolboy on his first date. Bruce used his tongue to plunge into Selina's belly button. This sensation had Selina grab onto the hand rail. Bruce used his teeth to rake his way up Selina's torso till it hook on her bra. Before Bruce could do anything else, a cough in the distance had them both freeze.

Alfred was standing at the foot of the stairs with a plate of food, "Do you still want this in your room, Master Wayne? Or do I just leave it here for you two to eat after you… finish?"

Bruce was either breathing heavy from pleasure or embarrassment. "Um… just leave it there."

"Very well, sir." Alfred replied and set down the tray.

After Alfred left the area, Selina flipped Bruce on his back and she hovered over him on all fours. "My turn…"

Selina licked Bruce's lips and sucked on his bottom lip for a second before moving to his chest. Selina nibbled on Bruce's nipples and playfully scratched his abs. She heard a low growl from Bruce and this made her move to his sensitive area; his abdominal. Selina pinched here with her teeth and felt something hard press her throat. Lifting up and looking at Bruce's pants, Selina noticed the bulge begging to come out from behind its prison. Selina smiled but before she could do anything else, Bruce grabbed her from under her arms and thrusted her back up against the wall and rained kisses all over her. Selina let out a noise that sounded like a cat's meow, but neither one of them noticed.

Bruce tore off Selina's pants and smiled at the lacy, red underwear. Using his left leg as support, Bruce used his right leg to keep Selina sitting up against the wall. Now his hands were free, Bruce ran them all over Selina's body. Selina closed her eyes and threw her head back in the sensation. Then he stopped and Selina opened her eyes in confusion. Looking at Bruce, Selina followed his eyes to the large window. The bat signal lit up the night sky and Selina let out a growl.

"I'm sorry…" Bruce mumbled as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. Selina slid down the wall until she sat on the stairs. She sat there, in her red underwear and bra, completely pissed off. She grabbed the silver tray of food and saw it was bread and creamy tomato soup. Selina nibbled at the bread in disbelief. After a minute, she calmed down knowing that Bruce was doing what he set out to do. Life throws curve balls and Selina knew that the initial impact stings at first, but you pick yourself up and move on. Selina smiled at herself knowing that next time, he would be all hers.

Jim Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Batman was looking through the photos that were handed to him. "Who is this?"

Jim looked at Gotham's skyline, "Its Alberto Falcone, Carmine Falcone's son. He's running the business now and there has been reason to believe he is going to break his father out of the Asylum."

Batman put the photos back into their folder, "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, Joker is our main objective. I'm just giving you a heads up that we need to keep an eye on this guy. Joker might use him to his advantage as a distraction."

Batman nodded, "Thanks, Jim."

Jim pulled out an evidence bag, "We also have reason to suspect that the Joker may be targeting the Mayor's daughter."

Batman took the evidence back that held a joker card, a fake knife, and a picture of the Mayor's daughter Lydia. The joker card had the words "I'M COMING FOR YOU" written in blood on it, blood on the knife, and a bloody circle around Lydia's face.

"We need to protect her even though she is refusing our protection." Jim said.

"Then you ignore her wishes and still put a few guards on her." Batman replied.

Jim Gordon shook his head, "We can't just disperse our men on people like that. I wish we could, but if they refuse us, then we have no choice."

"Does the Mayor know?" Batman asked.

Jim nodded, "Yeah… he's falling apart."

"I've noticed. I'll get right on this." Batman said and leapt off the building.


	9. Sacrifice

**Author's Notes: I don't know why fan fic will not save the dotted line spacing on my documents when I upload them. SO! I'm going to use X's to divide the sections. So sorry if you got confused on the previous chapters because of no dividers.**

Sacrifice

Harvey helped Rachel Dawes out of the taxi and looking around, Rachel shook her head, "Why are we in the narrows?"

"You will see when we sit down for dinner. I have a meeting with Alberto Falcone." Harvey replied.

"Alberto Falcone? He has a vendetta with us D.A. members. Harvey, are you crazy?" Rachel exclaimed.

Harvey just ignored her and walked into the Falcone restaurant. The place still looked the same and most of the same people were eating and drinking there. Alberto Falcone was sitting in the same spot that his father stayed at. Rachel swallowed knowing that they were walking into a lion's den with no protection.

Alberto narrowed his eyes at Harvey, but softened up a bit at the sight of Rachel. "Awe, so the D.A. finally comes to see me. I'm honored."

Rachel could tell the sarcastic tone from that sentenced a mile away. "It's nice to finally meet Carmine Falcone's son. I believe you were away attending Harvard?"

"You believed right, Miss Dawes. Now, what kind of business do you want to conduct, Harvey? Are you that desperate to win the race for D.A.?"

Harvey folded his hands together, "I need your help getting rid of the Joker."

Alberto Falcone started to laugh, "Did you hear this guy?"

Alberto's body guards started to laugh too, but Alberto cut them off, "No one can get rid of this guy. Not even that flying bat that put my father in the asylum! If we just keep this Joker happy, then we'll all be good."

"That's not true and you know it!" Rachel cut in. "Joker will not stop until he has basically killed everyone in his path. He'll do whatever it takes to wipe out this city and then move on to another one."

Harvey pulled out a vile with the greenish liquid in it, "This, my friend, is our weapon to get rid of this freak show."

Alberto took it timidly in his hands, "What the hell is it?"

"It's a poison that kills anything it touches. It has no smell or taste." Harvey replied.

Alberto smiled, "Only one person can make a poison like this; Pamela Lillian Isley."

Harvey raised an eyebrow, "Who is this Pamela?"

Alberto leaned forward, "Pamela is a botanical biochemistry scientist. If you can get her to make something for you, then you are obviously in her good graces. What did you have to do to get your hands on this?"

"Nothing," Harvey replied, "A friend of mine got it."

"Then you have good connections my friend." Alberto exclaimed. "How are you wanting to use this?"

Harvey thought for a moment, "I know the Joker is gunning for the Mayor's daughter."

"Lydia?" Alberto asked. "That's her name I think."

"Yeah," Harvey replied, "I want to bring her here, to your restaurant, so that you can have that poison slipped into his drink."

Rachel cut in, "Are you nuts? The Mayor will not agree to this, Harvey!"

"He won't have to know." Harvey retorted, "So are you in, Alberto?"

Alberto thought for a moment, "Yeah, but if he successfully kills her, my hands are clean of it. Also, I want something in return, for this."

"Name it." Harvey said.

Rachel shook her head, "This isn't a good idea, Harvey."

Alberto scratched his head, "I want my father released in return for my services."

"Deal."

Harvey and Alberto shook hands as Rachel stormed out of the restaurant. Rachel stood outside fuming as Harvey joined her shortly.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Rachel shouted at Harvey.

Harvey just stood back, "Calm down! Everything will be fine."

Rachel was shaking from anger, "How dare you tell me to calm down! You just went over the D.A. by making your own stupid decisions. You are not even a D.A. member yet and you have already undone everything we worked hard for. Do you not realize how much time and money we spent on getting Carmine Falcone off the streets?"

"I understand," Harvey replied.

"No you don't!" Rachel interrupted, "My job is on the line because of you. You have risked everything on this. What if the Mayor's daughter dies because of your stupidity?"

"She won't die, I promise."

Rachel shook her head, "The number one rule at the D.A. is that you don't make promises that you don't know if you can keep. You don't know how this Joker thinks. So why the hell would you put her in a situation like this? She's only 17."

"She'll be fine Rachel." Harvey stated.

A taxi pulled up and Rachel yanked the door open. She slammed the door shut before Harvey could get in.

"You can get the next one." Rachel said before rolling the window up.

"Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"Wayne Manor."

**XXXX**

Bruce was pacing his study. Alfred came in, looking quite disturbed.

"Rachel Dawes is here to see you, sir."

Bruce ran out of his study and found his best friend standing in the kitchen.

"Rachel?"

Rachel tried to smile, "Bruce, I have to talk to you. It's Harvey; he's starting to take matters into his own hands."

Bruce frowned, "What matters exactly?"

"He made a deal with Alberto Falcone. If Alberto will allow him to use Lydia, the Mayor's daughter, as bait to lure the Joker into drinking this poison, then he will release Carmine Falcone to him."

"What is he thinking?" Bruce exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm worried. He's undoing everything we have worked hard for." Rachel replied, solemnly.

"Stay here tonight. I need to speak with the Mayor and Gordon." Bruce said, before leaving.

Selina Kyle entered the kitchen, "I couldn't help, but overhear the conversation. I'm making sandwiches. Do you want one?"

Rachel smiled, "Sure, I haven't had anything to eat for a while."

**XXXX**

The Mayor was asleep on his office desk, but woke up with a jolt when something slammed down on his desk. Batman was in his office.

"I need to warn you of something." Batman said.

The Mayor rubbed the saliva off the side of his mouth, "Yeah, sure. What is going on?"

"Your daughter is in grave danger."

"Yeah, I know. I was the one that walked in her apartment and found the stuff." The Mayor retorted.

"No, you have Harvey Dent to thank this time." Batman replied.

"What do you mean?"

Batman walked to the other side of the desk, "Harvey struck a deal with Alberto Falcone."

The Mayor's eyes widened, "Oh no… I told him not to strike a deal with a criminal! He wants to use some kind of poison to kill the Joker."

"Did you have any idea that Harvey was going to use your daughter as bait?"

The Mayor slammed his fist on the desk, "That's it! I've had it with Harvey Dent! I'm cutting all funding."

"Cutting his money will not keep him from accomplishing his goal. In return for Alberto's services, he will get Carmine Falcone released to him." Batman stated.

The Mayor stood up and thought for a moment, "Not if we move Carmine somewhere else."

Batman crossed his arms in thought, "Where would we hide him? Technically he isn't mentally sane anymore. So he wouldn't be able to run the family business to its imperialistic stature before."

The Mayor nodded, "But, if Harvey can't keep his end of the deal, then the D.A. will kick him off their running ticket. He won't be able to make anymore decisions that would corrupt the D.A."

**XXXX**

Rachel nibbled on her sandwich and looked down at her phone. It was moving across the table from the vibration alarm telling her that Harvey was calling. Rachel opened her phone and hit the ignore button. Selina paced the kitchen, drinking milk.

"I'll lure the Joker into Alberto's restaurant." Selina exclaimed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Selina set down the glass of milk, "Use me as bait. It's not right to put a 17 year old through something like that. Plus I will be able to defend myself if things don't work as planned."

Rachel shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, it seems to me like you don't have a choice." Selina replied. "The deal as been made, I'm just changing the bait to me."

"That sounds like a great idea, Selina, but why the hell would Joker choose you over the Mayor's daughter?"

Selina smirked, "Me and the Joker go way back. I knew him before he went under the name, Joker. He was friends with my family before he killed them in front of me."

"So he's after you too?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, basically."

Rachel took a bite out of her sandwich, "Alright, I'll call Harvey and tell him that I agree with his plan and I'll pick up Lydia. That way we know for sure that Lydia will not be sucked into this."

Selina nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me."


	10. A Cocktail For Your Sorrows

**Author's Notes: I just want to say that I am so glad that school is done because now I will have time to get updates to all my readers. I apologize if it has felt like an eternity since my last update. I also want to apologize for any confusion over my last two chapters with the name of the mayor's daughter. I have it fixed and it is definitely Lydia. Sorry about the confusion! ;) Also… almost one month to go till The Dark Knight movie!! Woohoo!! **

A Cocktail for Your Sorrows

Arkham Asylum was winding down so late during the day. Carmine Falcone stared at the wall and started to count the cracks. Suddenly, a black gloved hand was holding a cloth over his mouth and the smell of chloroform engulfed him. Falling into a deep slumber, Carmine was limp and Batman started tearing off the straps holding Carmine to his chair.

Batman slung Carmine over his shoulders and shot a grapple hook out of the window. Swinging over to the next building, Batman made his way to the piers. Carmine started to stir, but it would still be a while before he would fully be awake. Batman found his Wayne Enterprises storage and found an empty corner. Batman strapped him to a chair, but kept one arm free in order for Carmine to be able to drink his water set next to him.

"I've got him." Batman said into his wrist.

The Mayor put his head into his hands in relief and left his office.

**XXXX**

Selina smoothed out her dress as she looked in the mirror. Her dark, red dress dragged on the ground a little and it slightly enlarged her bust. The dress had one strap that wrapped over the left shoulder. Selina's hair was curly and bounced with each movement. She let out a nervous sigh not being able to imagine her confrontation with the man that she absolutely despised and feared.

"Are you read?" Rachel asked.

Selina nodded, "Let's do this."

Selina lifted up her dress to make sure the gun Rachel lent her was secured to her thigh. The taxi pulled up and Selina slid over for Rachel. After a silent drive, they arrived in the narrows. Harvey opened the door for the ladies and was surprised to see Selina Kyle emerge.

"Where is Lydia?" Harvey asked.

Harvey's assistant, Jason Todd, was fumbling around in his pockets. "Ya, where is Lydia?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Harvey, you didn't think I would let you use her as bait, did you? I took her to city hall, where she will be safe. Selina is taking her place."

Harvey ran his hands through his hair, "You have got to be kidding me! What makes you believe the Joker would want her?"

"I have connections with Joker that most people are alive long enough to expose." Selina replied.

"I'm done talking about this. The plan has change slightly, so deal with it." Rachel retorted as she walked inside with Selina. Harvey followed shortly as Jason Todd walked out of ear shot.

Pulling out his cell phone, Jason dialed a number and let it ring for a little bit.

"You have any real news, Jason?" a menacing tone could be heard on the other line.

"Ya, boss. Apparently, Harvey has planned an ambush for you here. He was going to use the mayor's daughter as bait, but Miss Dawes kept that from happening. They are using this Selina Kyle person in her place." Jason Todd informed Joker.

Joker could be heard chuckling, "Where is the mayor's daughter?"

"At city hall." Jason replied and was met with a click on the other line. Jason made his way back inside the restaurant.

**XXXX**

Everything has looked the same since Carmine's capture. Selina sat at the bar and ordered a cocktail. Harvey walked over to her and opened a vile of the green liquid. He poured it in Selina's drink and nodded at her. Selina just smiled back as he left. After about half an hour, Selina was ready to call it quits until she saw a purple suit in the crowd of people standing at the door.

Standing up, Selina picked up the cocktail and walked over to the group. Searching through the faces, a hand grabbed her waist and a gun was put to her head. Selina held her breath as the man whispered into her ear, "Is that cocktail for me?"

Selina nodded as the Joker took it out of her hand. Turning around, Selina watched Joker just give the cocktail to someone else. He looked at her and smiled.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Joker said as he took her hands.

Selina just shook her head no and backed up. As if on cue, a few officers jumped the Joker and handcuffed him. Pulling him up, Lieutenant Gordon had him dragged out to the police cars. The Mayor walked up to Selina and smiled.

"Good work, Miss Kyle."

Selina shook her head, "No, you don't understand. That's not Joker."

The Mayor laughed, "Nonsense, we have him now."

Selina grabbed the Mayor, "Are you not listening? HE ISN'T JOKER!"

A couple of police officers pulled Selina off as the Mayor walked away. Rachel Dawes grabbed Selina and they headed to City Hall to see if Lydia was alright.

**XXXX**

Selina and Rachel climbed out of the taxi as they arrived at City Hall. Selina cried out in anguish at the sight before her. Lydia was hanging over the stairs with one of the Joker's green ties. The other end was tied to a large statue on the edge of the 

building. Selina screamed out in disgust as Rachel clutched at the air for support. Harvey arrived shortly with the Mayor hot on his heels. Harvey shook his head and started to yell out in anger as the Mayor dropped to his knees. Selina looked up at Lydia and noticed she was clutching something in her right hand.

Selina went inside and took the stairs up the roof. Slowly but surely, Selina pulled up Lydia and laid her down on the roof. Prying her right hand open, Selina saw that Lydia was clutching a Joker card and the words "NICE TRY" were written on it.

Selina jumped as a hand was felt squeezing her shoulder. Selina looked up to see Batman towering over her. Standing up, she let Batman pick up Lydia and leap down to the Mayor.


	11. It's All Part of the Plan

**Author's Notes: All right!! Like I promised, another update. Sorry for the last chapter being so short. It was just appropriate for me to cut it off there. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. My goal is to finish this story before the Dark Knight movie. However, I know that the movie will out do all fan fics written on it. I plan to write a sequel to this… **

It's All Part of the Plan

All over the news, the pictures of the horror stricken Mayor of Gotham were seen. The funeral seemed to just go on forever and there was a crowd of endless people. Pamela Lillian Isley twirled her hair on her hair as she muted the sound. Picking up the phone, Pamela thought for a second and then dialed a number.

"Gotham's Arkham Asylum. This is Jennifer Pruett."

"Yes, I'm calling about a job offer that I received in my endless pit of mail." Pamela cooed.

"Just one moment."

Pamela waited until she heard another voice on the line, "Is this Miss Huber?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm calling to ask about this job offer I have received. Am I right to assume that I will be testing medicines for your… patients?"

Miss Huber could be heard mumbling to somebody, "Yes, ma'am. When can you start?"

Pamela smiled, "I'll be there in a couple of hours."

**XXXXX**

Harvey Dent slouched on the couch and kept drinking his vodka. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

Jason Todd sounded amused, "Carmine Falcone isn't at the asylum."

"What?" Harvey practically shouted.

"I said…"

"I know what you said you stupid moron!" Harvey retorted. "You know we are in deep shit with Alberto now."

"What is this WE business? You are on your own now." Jason replied.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Harvey said at the sound of a click.

The connection was lost and Harvey threw his cell phone across the room. He was screwed and he knew he had to face Alberto with the truth. Harvey took a brush to his hair and picked up his cell phone. Grabbing a taxi, Harvey took slow, deep breaths.

"You look like you are on death row, man." The taxi driver joked.

Harvey wasn't amused and the driver kind of laughed to himself as he played some steel drum music from the radio. The taxi pulled up outside of the narrows and stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" Harvey asked.

The taxi driver laughed, "Every brotha knows not to step foot in da narrows! Why you gonna gets yourself killed or at least mugged."

Harvey just chunked a hundred dollar bill at the driver and muttered "keep the change." Walking into the narrows, Harvey pulled the collar up to cover some of his face. A couple of children were playing with parts from abandoned cars and mothers were shouting at them to cut it out. Men were warming their hands around 

fire alight in trash bins. Even in poverty, these people still survived and it was shocking to hear a laugh or two.

Harvey walked up to the Falcone restaurant and two body guards held their hands out.

"It's me, Harvey Dent."

One of the body guards muttered to the other and they decided to let him in. Harvey shook out his coat and proceeded to Alberto's table. After getting frisked, he was allowed to sit down.

"So, Mr. Dent. You grace me with your presence, once again." Alberto chuckled.

Harvey wasn't laughing, "We need to talk."

"Hey, don't go blaming me for Lydia's death. That was all on you and the D.A."

"I know," Harvey replied, "I mean we need to talk about your father."

Alberto's face went pale, "Is he dead?"

"No, I just can't find him."

Alberto looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Harvey scratched his head, "I think the Mayor figured out what I was planning and hid Carmine."

Alberto crushed the glass that was in his hand, "We had a deal."

"I know that, but I can't find your father."

Alberto made a motion with his hand and his body guards pulled Harvey up, "The D.A. will pay for its insolence."

The body guards dragged Harvey out and threw him upon the pavement outside. Harvey got up and adjusted his coat. Pulling out his cell phone, Harvey dialed the Mayor's number.

**XXXXX**

Lieutenant Gordon was sipping coffee as the mayor walked into this office. The Mayor closed the door and sat down. In the light, it looked like the Mayor hadn't slept in weeks.

"What can I do for you, Gordon?"

Lieutenant Gordon looked at the Mayor, "We didn't catch the real Joker. Selina was right when she said it was a decoy."

Mayor shook his head, "No, it has to be him…"

"I wish that was the case too, but we found this note on his dead body this morning."

The Mayor took the note, "You have got to be kidding me."

Gordon took another drink of coffee, "I know, those were specific orders from the Joker that he was to kill himself when he got caught."

The Mayor crumpled the note against his face in anguish. Gordon looked upon him with sympathy.

"Mayor, we have everyone working to bring down this guy. However, the risk and havoc he his causing is escalating and if this Joker gets the mob under his control, then Gotham is going to spiral down the tubes."

The Mayor nodded, "You and Batman are practically the only people I trust. This whole city is corrupt and I have a hard time trusting my own co-workers."

Gordon nodded, "Between me and you, I believe the Commissioner is in on something big. He's been using police funding to pay for massive bulks of cargo. I don't know what, but I think he's starting to take matters into his own hands."

The Mayor pretended to not know what Gordon was talking about, "Hmm… that sounds odd."

The Mayor stood up to answer his phone and scowled at the sound of Harvey's voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"Look I have nothing more to say to you." The Mayor retorted.

Harvey just shook his head, "I'm serious. Meet me at your office in twenty minutes."

After the connection died, the Mayor opened the door, but stopped for a second. "Lieutenant Gordon, thank you for your services."

"You hang in there now. Don't go and give up on this city." Gordon replied.

The Mayor just squeezed the door for a moment and proceeded out of the Gotham Police Department.

**XXXXX**

All was quiet in the massive kitchen of the Falcone restaurant. All the workers had gone and the restaurant was closed for the night. Yet, every criminal, big or small, were sitting in the kitchen. Smoking and chatting, everyone went silent again as a man, in a purple suit, came gliding in and took a spot behind a countertop.

"Who invited this guy?" a criminal belted.

"I did." Sal Maroni replied, standing up. "Any of yous gots a problem with dat?"

Most of the people just went back to smoking and didn't say another word. Joker just smiled for a second and stood on top of the counter.

"Now that this meeting is under way, let's talk business, shall we?" Joker cackled.

Joker surveyed the room as thought for a moment, "What happened? Gotham was weak and yet, here we are, back at square one. The lawyers and cops wouldn't even touch you guys. We are sitting on a surplus of weapons and money, yet all of 

us combined can't beat this corroding heap of metal that is home to a bunch of weak, pathetic, and stupid lives."

"It's because of Batman… sir."

Joker gave a death glare to the thief who uttered the bats name. Joker hopped off of the counter and walked towards the group.

"Oh, so now we are scared of a man dancing around in black tights, a cape, and a mask like a five year old child? That's just great. WAKE UP PEOPLE!! This was our city. This was our turf and we let one man change that. Do you not realize how pathetic that sounds?"

A few members of the mob nodded in agreement.

"Look at you, Alberto. Your father got a little too cocky with his power. It wasn't Batman that took him down, his own people did that. Sal, your family used to be top dog in this city before the Falcone's stepped up to power. Listen to what I'm saying! Survival of the fittest and we are the fittest. Yet, you let the weaklings get enough edge to take a stab at us. I may be a maniacal clown from hell on the outside, but I'm your white knight. All I'm asking in return is half of the mob money."

Many of the mob members stood up and started cursing back and forth. A whole uproar started and Joker just stood back smiling. Sal Maroni whistled load and everyone started to calm down.

Sal continued, "Look, he's right. He's the only one who has been able to do the most damage to Gotham."

"Bullshit! I didn't work my whole life to just hand over some of my contribution to this freak show!" one person yelled.

"Ya, if I had known the Maroni family had no balls then I would've started my own organization." Another person retorted.

Alberto raised his hand, ordering silence, "Sal is the one who organized this meeting. So it's his choice."

Sal Maroni narrowed his eyes, knowing that Alberto was wanting him to fail. After contemplating for a minute, Sal walked over to Joker, "You get half of the money."

After shaking hands, Sal walked back over to the group. Joker rubbed his hands together, "Let's get started, shall we? I have a plan that will literally blow your mind. Here's my card."

Joker held up a card and threw it at the group, "We meet again tomorrow."

As the Joker left, many of the mob members dispersed, some even spat at Sal Maroni. After a few minutes, only Sal and Alberto were there.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Alberto asked.

Sal rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you would have done the same thing."

Alberto crossed his arms, "You left us in the hands of this suicidal freak show that will gladly be rid of us so that he can run this whole place for himself. Now half of our money was promised to him. I'm not going to let him destroy us."

Sal just shrugged, "There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Oh yes I can." Alberto replied and pulled out his pistol. Before Sal could do anything, Alberto put a bullet in his head and watched Sal fall to the ground.

"Clean this mess up." Alberto ordered his body guards.

**XXXXX**

"You are invited to celebrate John Luther's 67th birthday tonight at seven o'clock." Selina read out loud.

Tossing the letter to Bruce, Selina got up to get another soda. Bruce was studying documents. Alfred came in holding one of Bruce's suits.

"Oh, I'm not going Alfred." Bruce said.

"Yes you are, Master Wayne. It's the former Mayor's birthday. The infamous Bruce Wayne must attend." Alfred replied.

Bruce sighed, "All right."

Selina just smirked, "I'll be going with you, so don't fret."

Bruce just smiled to himself.

**XXXXX**

Harvey and the Mayor were sitting in the office. "Sir, I apologize for going over my jurisdiction."

"Oh, you apologize? I thought you were hell bent over cleaning up this city on your own."

Harvey sighed, "I understand if you want to cut off my campaign, but this experience has humbled me."

"Humbled you? Oh well thank fucking god for that!" the Mayor retorted. "My daughter is dead. Maybe she would have been better off if I didn't back you up in the first place."

"Sir, you don't know that and neither do I. Please, just give me a chance. You need all the help you can get."

The Mayor was seething to himself and nodded, "All right. I will still let you run for D.A., but I swear to god if you pull some nonsense like you did, I will personally run you out of town and make sure you can never come back!"

Harvey nodded, "I won't let you down. You know, I was always told that the night is always darkest before the coming of dawn. I promise you sir, the dawn is coming."

The Mayor watched Harvey leave his office. Reclining back in his chair, the Mayor put his hands over his face, "I hope I made the right decision."


	12. Tonight's Entertainment

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to the following readers:**

**SupportSeverusSnape**

**Juk**

**KrazySith224**

**Sam**

**Ratdogtwo**

**Nicole**

**Rhaniel Iria Nashatu**

**Thank you for your reviews, & to those of you who haven't reviewed, but read my stories, thank you as well for your time. ;)**

Tonight's Entertainment

Practically every wealthy person in Gotham was attending this major get together. Selina Kyle felt a bit out of place, but still looked stunning in her dark blue dress. Her hair was left in tight curls and her makeup was lightly done. Bruce walked up to her with a large smile.

"Took you long enough." Bruce joked.

Selina smiled, "I was still debating on whether or not I would show up."

"I would have made you." Rachel Dawes cut in.

Selina just laughed, "You look absolutely gorgeous in that purple dress."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you and that blue looks good on you."

"Both of you look stunning." Harvey Dent interrupted and planted a kiss on Rachel's lips.

Lucius Fox walked over to the group, "How are all of you tonight?"

"Wonderful. It's great to be able to take my mind off of… things." Bruce replied.

The group nodded in agreement. Then a loud bang at the front doors had everyone in panic mode.

"Spoke to soon I'm afraid." Lucius mumbled.

Joker strolled through with his minions. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment! So please just continue your dancing and drinking and don't mind us, but please, feel free to fear for your lives."

The Joker cackled as he strolled throughout the place. Rachel stood off with Harvey and Selina looked over to where Bruce once stood but noticed he wasn't there.

"Well, hello beautiful…" Joker cooed as he took out his knife.

He walked over to Rachel and smiled, "Are you nervous?"

Rachel responded by kneeing Joker in the groin. Joker grunted slightly, "A little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you'll love me." Batman responded as he made a swift punch at Joker.

Joker dodged & grabbed Rachel, "I wouldn't be so quick with your actions bat boy."

"Joker, let her go!" Selina demanded.

Joker started to laugh, "Miss Kyle, I had no idea how stunning you look in a dress. I bet you look better with it off."

Selina advanced towards Joker, but was stopped by a minion covering her mouth with a rag. Chloroform filled her lungs & she immediately hit the ground. Joker did the same to Rachel and a minion chloroformed Harvey Dent. The Joker's minions took Harvey and Rachel. Batman stared Joker down.

"I can only car pool two at time. So I will leave Miss Kyle with you. I'll be back for her later." Joker said with a laugh as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the Mayor.

As he pulled the trigger, the Commissioner pushed the Mayor out of the way and felt the stinging pain of metal ripping through flesh. He hit the ground with his knees and clutched his chest. Lieutenant Gordon grabbed the Mayor and ran him out of the building for protection. With the crowd running in panic mode, the Joker got away and Batman grabbed Selina.

**XXXXX**

Selina was mumbling under her breath as Lucius studied her. Bruce was pacing back and forth, wearing the bat suit with his mask off. Alfred just pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for someone to speak.

"Well, she will be alright." Lucius finally said. "I gave her a sedative to help her sleep better. She got a large dose of the chloroform, but it will wear off by morning."

Alfred nodded, "Good. However, is the Commissioner going to be alright?"

"He's dead." Bruce stated. "He died at the scene, protecting the mayor."

It was silent in the room until Selina tried to move.

"Bruce…" she mumbled.

Bruce dropped beside the bed and held Selina's hand. She couldn't even move her fingers.

"Bruce… I'm so scared…" Selina choked.

"You hang in there. By morning, you will be fine." Bruce replied.

Alfred left the room at the sound of the door bell. Lucius squeezed Bruce's right shoulder for support and headed out as well. Alfred came back with a letter that had a Joker card attached to it.

Bruce looked up at Alfred to see an expression that said "now look what you've bloody gotten into". Bruce took the letter and ripped the Joker card into tiny pieces. Before opening the letter, Bruce noticed it was heavy & slightly damp. Upon opening the letter, Bruce realized that Joker has written it in blood:

**You can't save everyone, Bruce. Even as Batman, you can only do so much!**

Bruce had a look of shock. So Joker knew who he was. It seemed logical. It was only a matter of time before this lunatic would figure it out. Bruce shook his head and kept reading.

**Everyone has to make a choice in life. Your choice is either to save Rachel Dawes or the D.A.'s most prized possession, Harvey Dent. If you choose Rachel, she is down at the docks, in warehouse 659. If you choose Harvey, he is sitting at the top of Gotham's City Bank. Decide now…**

Bruce crumpled up the paper. Rachel and Harvey were at the other side of the city from each other. Joker was smart. He made it to where it would be impossible to save them both. Bruce looked down at Selina as he placed his mask back on.

**XXXXX**

Pamela Lillian Isley breathed in the Gotham City air as she walked through the narrows. Jason Todd held up his hand for her to wait and he proceeded through a dark alley way. Pamela stood there and rubbed her arms for it was a bit chilly.

"Pamela Isley, is it?" Joker's voice echoed.

Pamela smirked, clearly not afraid, "Yes and you are the Joker. Wasn't your name Jack once?"

Joker grabbed Pamela in a choke hold, "You will never address me with that name ever again."

Pamela forced a smile, "Agreed."

Joker released and Pamela rubbed her neck, "Look, I have a proposition for you, Joker. I know what is up the mayor's sleeve. Before you killed the Commissioner, he was paying me to bring stocks of a certain poison."

Joker raised an eyebrow, "Is it the same toxin that was supposed to be used against me a few nights ago?"

Pamela shrugged, "I guess. He didn't tell me what he wanted it for, but I can tell you where it is."

"Then show me the way."

"Not so fast!" Pamela cut in. She sauntered over to the Joker, "I'm willing to help you out, as long as I don't have to watch my back, understand?"

Joker smiled, "It's a deal, but you double cross me, I'll make sure you suffer. I'm a man of my word."

**XXXXX**

Alberto Falcone heard some mumbling from a warehouse. He signaled his bodyguards and they ripped the door open. Carmine Falcone was trying to tear through his restraints.

"Pops?" Alberto whispered.

Carmine looked at his own son and started to scream. Alberto backed up from his father's words.

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME SCARECROW! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SCARECROW! SCARECROW!"

Alberto's face stung with tears. His father was absolutely insane. Alberto turned his back on his father and looked down at the ground.

"I'm doing this to release you from your pain." Alberto mumbled as he signaled at his bodyguards.

They hesitated for a second before loading their guns and firing at the once high mob boss Carmine Falcone.

**XXXXX**

Selina kept jerking in her sleep. Images of the Joker kept flashing in her head. Selina sat up and realized that she could move now, but the hallucinations and fogginess kept her mind sluggish. She stood up and made her way down to the kitchen. Grasping at the railing, Selina had to keep herself from falling down the stairs. What she saw at the bottom, sent chills up and down her spine.

"Hello, Selina. You still look gorgeous in that dress."

Selina realized that she was sedated with her dress still on. She tried to move back up the stairs, but the Joker headed up them as well. Before she could do anything, the Joker gently pulled Selina down the stairs with him.

"I apologize for our evening being interrupted earlier. I promise that Miss Dawes means nothing to me." Joker said with a laugh.

Selina had one arm slung over his left shoulder and Joker was holding the other. Selina could barely talk or register anything as she dropped her head on the Joker's chest. He smelt of cologne, but it was mixed with some foul odor. Selina's eyes trailed over his jacket to see a few blood stains. That was where the odor came from. Joker ran one of his gloved hands through Selina's hair as he smelled it.

"You are absolutely intoxicating." Joker cooed.

Selina mumbled, "I just want to rest. I feel so… tired…"

"Shh, my darling. Just let the night air move us." Joker replied as he proceeded out of Wayne Manor into the gardens.


	13. Pale Moonlight

**Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews. We are close to the end of this story, but I promise that a sequel will be in the works. I'll just be taking a break for a little bit so that I can work out the plot. So please, enjoy!**

Pale Moonlight

Everything was quiet; too quiet for Batman's taste. He surveyed the area as he landed in front of warehouse 659. However, Batman did not use the door. The door knob had a fishing line attached through the door frame and the heavy duty lock. Climbing up the side, Batman paused as he heard a low mumbling noise, then some voices.

"I'm tired, Jeff."

Jeff scoffed, "You're tired? I've been unloading these heavy boxes all day. Now, Joker has us watching this hostage."

"Yeah, since when does Joker start keeping victims alive?"

Jeff shrugged, "Since when do we get paid to give a damn what Joker does?"

Batman stealthily made his way up the roof.

**XXXXX**

The air was chilly and moonlight cascaded all over the Wayne Manor grounds. Joker was humming to himself as he led Selina around. Fed up, Selina pushed him away and stumbled towards a hedge.

"Go away!"

Joker just laughed, "Or what? Nobody will hear you scream, Selina."

Selina had a hard time keeping Joker in focus, "I'm not afraid of you."

"I know," Joker replied, "You're terrified of me. I haunt the darkest corners of your mind. Your nightmares are courtesy of me."

Selina started to walk backwards, "I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I thought getting revenge would satisfy me. Killing your father just made me thirst for more pain, chaos, and fear. That's why I kept you alive, Selina. I knew I could torture you mentally and possibly physically."

Selina fell backwards into a rose bush and the thorns sent pain all through her body.

"Oh dear, did you hurt yourself?" Joker cooed as he helped pick up Selina.

Selina thrashed her arms about, "I can help myself."

Joker laughed as he pinned Selina's arms above her head up against a garden wall, "Oh really? You are doing a grand job of it now."

Selina looked away from Joker, "Please, just kill me. I can't take it anymore."

Joker leaned towards Selina's ear, "I want to hear you beg."

Selina faced Joker as tears streamed down her face. After a couple of seconds, Selina engulfed Joker's lips with her own. Joker added to the passion by pressing himself against Selina and releasing her hands. They parted and Selina held Joker's face gently in her hands.

"End my misery." Selina begged.

Joker smiled as he started kissing Selina again.

"That's much better." Joker said, pulling away. "I hope you had a pleasant evening."

Joker walked away to the gates of Wayne Manor. Selina started sobbing uncontrollably and slid down to the ground.

"Miss Kyle," Alfred whispered, "What on earth are you doing out here?"

Selina looked upward with her red and puffy eyes, "I needed some fresh air."

"Well, I think you got a little more than you bargained for then." Alfred replied as he helped Selina up to her feet.

**XXXXX**

Gordon was slumped over his desk. His phone had been ringing all evening from news reporters begging for an interview like dogs wanting table scraps. Out of frustration, Gordon just ripped the phone cord out of the wall. A knock on his door made his head throb.

"Come in." Gordon shouted.

The Mayor solemnly came in, obviously shaken. Gordon immediately stood up and offered a seat.

"No, Gordon, I'll only be here for a little while."

Gordon nodded, "Are you alright, sir?"

"I'll be fine. I'm worried about you."

Gordon ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know why you would be worried about me."

The Mayor took a deep breath, "You know what happened tonight means? You are now the Commissioner."

"I'm willing to fill in his shoes, sir. You can count on me."

"I know, Gordon." The Mayor replied, "I just wish it didn't have to happen like this."

Gordon nodded, "Nobody wanted it to happen this way, but I know he wouldn't have wanted us to sulk over his death. We have a city to take care of, sir."

"It's settled then. I'll fax you with the funeral plans."

The Mayor left Gordon's office and headed through all the chaotic chatter of police officers and secretaries. Walking out of the Police building, he was greeted with flashes of cameras and microphones being shoved in his face.

"Sir, Mike Engel for the Gotham City channel 11 news. Is it true that Joker killed the Commissioner? If so, are the citizens of Gotham allowed to have reasonable doubt that this city is safe?"

The Mayor kept shoving through the crowd of reporters. Mike Engel was determined to get an answer and got right back in the Mayor's face.

"Why do you keep ignoring the questions that are on everyone's minds? Why do you keep running away from the problems of this city? Are we to just lie down and let the criminals run this place?"

With a very annoyed look, the Mayor stopped and stared Mike Engel down.

Mike Engel had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Are you finally going to answer sir?"

The flashes from photographers doubled now as more reporters started to shove each other to get closer to the Mayor.

"I'll comment for you," the Mayor responded, "This is for all the citizens of Gotham. I swear that you will be rid of this Joker, no matter the cost. So you can take all your questions and shove it."

Mike Engel cackled to himself as the Mayor entered his vehicle and drove off from the entire chaotic cluster.

**XXXXX**

Jeff paced back and forth, tossing his radio up and down.

"Jeff, what do we do with the hostage?"

"Shut up, Albert!" Jeff shouted. "I'm waiting for the signal from the boss."

Albert thought for a moment, "Okay, but what does he want us to do?"

"Take the caps off of these stripped boxes and tip them over." Jeff replied.

"What's in them?"

Jeff threw up his hands, "I don't know and I don't give a damn!"

The radio crackled to life, "Jeff, you may proceed."

Jeff winced at the sinister sound of the Joker's voice, "Yes, sir."

Jeff snapped his fingers and Albert started unscrewing the caps. Jeff started knocking the boxes over and a light brown liquid started flowing across the floor. Batman busted in through a blacked out window.

"Holy shit, it's Batman!" Albert yelled and took off in the other direction.

Batman smirked, "Hand her over."

"Her?" Jeff replied, "I didn't know Harvey Dent was a female."

Batman looked over at the lone figure, tied to the chair and realized it wasn't Rachel. Joker had switched them. Jeff pushed Harvey's chair over and Harvey lay on his side in the liquid on the floor.

"NO!" Harvey started to scream as the poison started eating away at him.

Batman put down Jeff quickly and started to tear at the ropes that bound Harvey to his chair. After getting the ropes off, Harvey was lifted up and Batman used a grappling hook to get out of the warehouse.

Up on the roof, Batman put Harvey on his back and surveyed the damage. Harvey's left side of his face was completely scarred. Some of the skin was still intact, but the damage was done.

Harvey pulled Batman close to him, "Save… Rachel… Dawes…"

"I'm going to get you out of here." Batman replied.

"No, leave me here. You haven't got any time!"

Batman stood up and leapt off of the building to his bat mobile. Batman pushed down the throttle button and took off to where Rachel had to be. Calling Gordon, Batman silently prayed that she would be alright.

"Gordon, Harvey is badly injured. He's on top of warehouse 659 down at the piers."

"I'll send paramedics right away." Gordon replied.

"Thanks."

Batman pushed the bat mobile to its limits while grinding through alleys and pushing vehicles out of the way. Gotham's City Bank came into view and Batman busted through the large glass doors into the lobby. Jumping out, the dark room made Batman worry.

Taking his grappling hook, Batman shot up to the top floor through the elevator shaft, and got up on the roof. Batman saw Rachel standing on the edge of the building, facing Batman. Absolute terror was in her face as Joker was the only one keeping her from falling over.

"We meet again, bat boy. Or should I call you Bruce?" Joker seethed.

"Joker, let her go." Batman demanded.

Joker smiled, "You should choose a better use of words there."

Joker laughed as he let go of Rachel Dawes and she screamed as she dropped over the edge. Batman ran and jumped over the edge to catch Rachel's fall. She held out her left hand and Batman grabbed it. During the fall, Batman shot out a line which wrapped around a pole. The sudden stop caused Rachel's hand to slip out of Batman's and she plummeted to the ground.

"RACHEL!" Batman yelled as the sound of bone meeting asphalt echoed through the air.

Batman lowered himself down and held Rachel's head up. Rachel had a little bit of blood dribbling off the edge of her mouth.

"Rachel, stay with me." Batman kept saying over and over again.

Flashbacks to the night his parents died kept filling his mind as he kept looking at Rachel's broken body. Rachel touched Batman's mask and pulled it off. She smiled to see Bruce's face.

"It's okay, Bruce. Don't be afraid." Rachel whispered.

Rachel closed her eyes and fell limp against Bruce. Before realizing it, Bruce started to sob and convulse in anger.


	14. Agony

Agony

The people of Gotham lined up on the sidewalk not for a parade, but to honor the memory of the late Commissioner. The Mayor and the new Commissioner Gordon were at the front. Followed by the Commissioner's family, all dressed in black and dabbing their eyes with Kleenex. The Commissioner's coffin was carried by the Captains and the Lieutenants of the Police Department. The coffin was draped by the American Flag. Behind the coffin was the whole Police Department walking in straight lines in six long rows.

A gunman, wearing a clown mask, positioned himself on top of an apartment complex roof. Two more appeared across the street, on top of the roof. They equipped their guns with silencers and placed them on tripods.

In an alley way, Alberto Falcone was watching the procession. Jason Todd showed up next to him.

"It's about time you get here."

Alberto Falcone was fuming, "Why the hell did the Joker choose this spot to meet?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jason replied. "Look, just agree to give Joker the half he asked for and then we all walk away peacefully."

Alberto grabbed Jason's collar, "I ain't about to hand over that much money to that freak show!"

"Let go of me man!" Jason demanded.

Alberto let go and got on his radio, "Get into position boys. We don't want the Joker to pull a fast one on us."

**XXXXX**

Harvey Dent was quiet in the limousine that was driving him to downtown Gotham. His left hand was bandaged in a white gauge material. The limousine pulled over to the side and stopped.

"Sir," the driver said, "This is as close as I can take you to the funeral procession."

"Thank you." Harvey mumbled.

Harvey got out of the vehicle and walked slowly towards the crowd of people weeping.

"Harvey." Bruce said behind him.

Turning around, Harvey looked at Bruce solemnly. Bruce could see that Harvey's left side of his face was damaged beyond repair. Even some of Harvey's hair was gone. It was like part of him was a corpse and the other was full of life.

"You like the new look?" Harvey retorted.

Bruce shook his head, "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Do you know if Rachel's okay?" Harvey cut in.

Bruce hesitated for a second, "Harvey… Batman did his best-

"I knew he couldn't do it!" Harvey spat. "That man is the very reason that people, like the Joker, exist!"

"You don't mean that, Harvey."

Harvey had death in his eyes, "I meant every damn word of it! How did she die?"

Bruce took a deep breath, "She fell."

"You mean Joker pushed her, don't you?" Harvey replied.

Bruce nodded, "I'm so sorry, Harvey."

Harvey just cackled to himself as he pulled out a revolver, "No, it's Joker and that Batman who need to be sorry."

Bruce grabbed the gun, "Hold on, Harvey. This will not solve anything."

"What do you know about solving anything?" Harvey shouted. "You're Bruce Wayne! A billionaire play boy! You don't know anything about the hard side of life."

"I know more than you think!" Bruce spat back. "My parents were killed right in front me when I was just a boy! I came back from Princeton to the court hearing for the man who killed my parents. You know what I wanted to do? Avenge my parents and I brought a gun similar to yours. I wanted to see the life in his eyes fade away, just like the look in my father's eyes when I watched him die."

Harvey and Bruce were breathing heavy. Harvey tried to move away, but Bruce kept his hold strong on him.

"Rachel was with me on that day of the court hearing. Somebody else killed Chill in front of me. When I told her about my plans, she made me realize the error of my ways. So I'm going to do for you what she did for me; revenge is not the answer. If she knew what you are planning to do, she would be ashamed."

Harvey just seethed, "I loved her!"

"I loved her too, but that doesn't change how we go about things in life." Bruce replied.

Harvey yanked his arm away from Bruce, "Joker will pay. Every damn criminal in this city will pay."

Bruce shook his head, "Harvey, let me help you."

Harvey walked into the crowd of people and Bruce walked down an alley way.

**XXXXX**

A thug, in a clown mask, elbowed the other clown masked man next to him, "What is up Joker's sleeve this time?"

"He wants to kill the Mayor in the crossfire between us and Falcone."

The clown masked thug whistled, "It just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

Alberto Falcone was on his radio the whole time, giving instructions to all his men. Jason Todd rolled his eyes as he waited for Alberto to finish.

"Alberto, this is useless."

"I make the calls and I always have! Not this clown, Joker!" Alberto shouted back.

Walking out on the sidewalk, Alberto surveyed the area. The coffin just passed by and now the rows of cops were passing by. Alberto froze when one officer, near the middle, had what looked like a scar going from his lips up along his cheeks. He turned his head to look at Alberto and smiled. The Joker had disguised himself. Joker pointed the rifle, he was holding, at Alberto, but Alberto pulled an innocent civilian in the way as Joker pulled the trigger. The civilian felt a bullet rip through his flesh as Alberto pulled out his gun.

This gunshot initiated the fight that was to commence. Joker walked towards the crowd of people pushing each other around to get out of the area. The officers were all scrambling for cover. Shooting rounds left and right, Joker didn't care who his bullets hit. Joker's minions on the rooftops were picking off Falcone's men one by one.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Joker cooed.

Alberto jumped out from behind a post office mail box and shot of a few rounds towards Joker. At the same time, however, Joker shot his last bullet and it embedded itself in Alberto's left shoulder. Alberto took off in the bakery building behind him and Joker threw down his rifle. A clowned mask thug ran up to Joker and handed him a pair of Uzi's.

Gordon had helped get the coffin in the hearse and gave the driver specific orders to "get the hell out of here!" A swat vehicle took the Mayor and the late Commissioner's family members out of the shooting area. Gordon equipped himself with a bullet proof vest and weapons. Police officers found refuge behind cars and in buildings. They shot at Falcone's men and Joker's men.

One of Falcone's men grabbed a woman, cowering under a car, and dragged her with him in front of the bakery store. He held a gun against her head and she was screaming for him to let her go.

"Joker, I'll kill her if you don't let Alberto go!" the criminal shouted.

Joker just laughed and shot both of them down. Joker kicked down the door and shot a few rounds around the whole store. After reloading, Joker tossed over tables and chairs, looking for Alberto. He looked at the back of the store to see the back door open.

"You got a way for now, Alberto." Joker said to himself.

Walking back outside, Batman smashed down on the roof of a car, in front of Joker. Standing up, Batman stared Joker down with a glare that sent most criminals over the edge with fear.

"Impersonating and officer is a felony, Joker."

Joker just smiled, "I do what I can to get by."

"Stop the firing, Joker."

"Listen here, Batman," Joker slightly gagged at the word, "This City is now under my control. If you want order back to Gotham, then you have to die."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Then good luck with that one."

Joker started laughing, "The citizens of Gotham are losing faith; patience with you, Batman. You see, to them, you're just a freak… like me!"

"I'm nothing like you." Batman retorted.

Joker smirked, "You are more like me than you know. You'll see; I'll show you."

Batman turned around at the sound of a child screaming. A little girl was crying over her dead mother's body and one of Joker's minions picked up the little girl.

"Looks like you have another choice to make, Batman; me or that little girl."

Batman, obviously pissed, went over to the Joker's minion and sucker punched him in the face. Picking up the little girl, Batman ran over to where Gordon was stationed.

"Her mother is dead." Batman said quickly.

Gordon watched Batman look around and started to pick off Falcone's and Joker's men one by one. Gordon felt something land in his lap and saw it was joker's card. Pulling out his gun, Gordon looked up at the roof, but saw nothing.

**XXXXX**

Jason Todd was smoking a cigarette while leaning on a greasy trash dumpster.

"Are you ready, Jason?" Joker asked.

Jason jumped from surprise, but shook it off, "Yes, sir. I got Alberto's keys while he was distracted."

"Good." Joker replied.

The two went into the basement of a rundown warehouse. Upon entering, they flicked on the dim lights and found a few large piles of money. There were at least four piles, that reached the ceiling, of money. Joker opened the bag that he was carrying. Three gallons of gas was in separate containers. Jason took one as well as the Joker and they poured it all over the money.

"So if they don't give you the money, you are going to light it on fire?" Jason asked.

Joker just laughed, "I'm going to burn it anyway."

Jason dropped his gas, "What? Are you crazy?"

"It comes with the job." Joker replied. "No, this city deserves a better class of criminal and I'm going to give it to them."

Jason Todd just shook his head, "We could use this money."

"We?" Joker stated, "You mean you."

Joker took his lighter out and lit it. Jason just turned around.

"I can't watch." Jason said.

Joker watched the piles of money come alive with fire. Holding out his hands, Joker breathed in the smoke.

"Can we go now?" Jason retorted.

"I can go." Joker replied.

Jason looked at him confusingly. Joker skipped up the steps to the door as Jason stared up at him.

"You've served your usefulness." Joker said.

"No, wait! I have been faithful and you are just going to leave me in here?" Jason shouted.

Joker smiled, "And life is usually so much fairer!"

Joker laughed as he locked the door just as Jason ran up the stairs. Banging on the door, Jason screamed out as the flames got closer. Jason backed up as he heard gas splashing on the door and on the hallway floor.

"Don't let me die in here, please!" Jason screamed, realizing that this whole warehouse was going to be up in flames in minutes.

**XXXXX**

Alberto Falcone, tired, walked down the narrows with one of his men.

"Do you smell that, boss?"

Alberto looked around to see a bright glow in the distance, "It smells like smoke."

The two rushed to the area and Alberto cried out in anguish when he realized it was his warehouse with the money in it. The whole building was crumbling in on itself from the fire.

Alberto dropped to his knees, "Damn you, Joker!"


	15. The Predator and his Prey

**Author's Notes: The Dark Knight movie was absolutely amazing! Christopher Nolan delivered (once again) an amazing Batman movie to us devoted fans. I literally did not want it to end. I could have sat at the movie theater for another 4 hrs worth of footage. Lol ;) As I promised, here is the update!!**

The Predator and His Prey

Harvey Dent ran his hand through his hair. Slouched on his couch, the sounds of the city emitted throughout his apartment. The night air was still and Harvey looked down at the floor. Unwrapping his left hand, he saw it was almost a solid black color. The stench of decaying skin tickled his nostrils. Harvey grabbed his glass of Jack Daniels and sipped it slowly. He couldn't even feel the intoxicating burn slowly trickle down his throat and into his stomach.

Standing up, Harvey looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall. He walked up to it and stared at his own image. His lips started to quiver from anger. Harvey thrashed out and shattered the mirror. Looking at the cuts on his fist, Harvey gulped the last of his drink and headed back over to the couch.

The moonlight barely peeked through the clouds that tried to hide it. Harvey took out a picture of Rachel Dawes and ran his fingers over it. One lone tear ran down the left side of his face. A noise behind him made him grab his revolver.

"Harvey Dent…" Joker let the name roll of his tongue.

Harvey pointed his gun, "You! What the hell do you want?"

Joker sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about your… face. Oh, and I guess I have to throw in an apology for your girlfriend as well."

"You guess?" Harvey seethed, "You're reign of terror on this city is over!"

Harvey pulled out a one sided coin. However, on one side, it had severe scratches all over it. "Let's see how much chance is in your favor."

Harvey flipped the coin and it landed on heads. He silently cursed under his breath as he lowered the revolver. Joker smiled that evil smile in triumph.

"Harvey, what good has this city been to you?" Joker continued. "I mean, seriously! Gordon and Batman have kept you out of the loop. You tried to take the law into your own hands, just like that caped crusader, and now look at you. You are probably going to be eating food through a straw!"

Harvey shook his head, "I've lost everything because of you!"

Joker walked up to Harvey, "No, you have lost everything because of the Mayor. If he didn't drop you like a hot potato and ask Batman to take care of things, your life would have been so much simpler. You see, when the Mob ran this city, everything was part of a plan. There was order, but you disrupt the plan, then everybody goes nuts!"

Harvey had turned around and walked to the balcony window to look outside, "Gotham needs me."

"No, Harvey." Joker seethed, "Gotham City chewed you up and spat you back out. Your use has been spent. How do you think they are going to treat Batman once there are no more criminals? Do you really think there is going to be this grand parade and celebration? The police want his head; the mob wants his head; this city wants his identity and will destroy him to get it. Gotham City needs to see that nobody can truly save them because they need to be able to save themselves. They don't want to help each other."

Harvey Dent leaned against the glass. Images of Rachel Dawes funeral flooded his head. Memories danced around him, taunting him of what could have been. Then the image of Batman staring down at him made Harvey go over the edge. Harvey turned over his table and started smashing things everywhere. Joker practically skipped out of Harvey Dent's apartment in jubilee.

**XXXXX**

Bruce sat in one of his many living rooms. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before feeling a pair of hands rub his shoulders. Looking up, he was met with Selina's eyes.

"Hey." Selina said.

Bruce smiled and brought down Selina's face to engulf her lips, "How are you?"

"Better, now that you are here."

Bruce pulled Selina onto the couch and the two started to laugh uncontrollably. Kissing and cuddling with each other, Selina stopped for a moment to stare into Bruce's eyes.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

Selina just smiled, "I love you, Bruce. I will always be here for you."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I can't stand the thought of not being with you." Bruce replied.

The two started kissing again and laid there on the couch, staring into the fireplace.

"We have to stop Joker." Selina stated.

"I know." Bruce mumbled. "I promise, I will get him locked away."

"If he wins, Gotham City is going to change for the worse, and I can't imagine the desperation and the fear that will engulf the citizens."

Bruce nodded in agreement, "It's getting harder to keep track of this guy. We don't have long to take him down."

"True," Selina replied, "but let's enjoy this moment while it lasts."

Bruce smiled down at Selina as they cuddled on the couch.

**XXXXX**

Alberto Falcone walked out of his restaurant, obviously tired. One of his body guards stood by the limousine as still as a statue.

"Mr. Falcone, you have a phone call." A body guard stated.

Alberto just took the phone and hung it up, "Right now, I am not in the mood to deal with a mob boss who can't talk to me in person."

The body guard opened the door and Alberto got in.

"Maybe that phone call was important." Harvey seethed.

Alberto jerked in surprise, "Harvey Dent? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh, that's not my name. Harvey is dead."

Alberto rolled his eyes, "Give me a break. Don't tell me that Gotham City's white knight has gone bad."

Harvey turned so that Alberto saw the burnt side of his face, "Call me… Two Face."

Alberto smirked, "So, the Joker got under your skin, too."

Two Face just pulled out his coin, "Where is the Joker?"

"Look, even if I knew where that freak show was, why would you want to know where he is?"

"He took everything away from me." Two Face retorted.

Alberto chuckled, "He's not the only one, you know."

"Spare me, Alberto. I know who the people are that will suffer." Two Face replied.

"I don't know where he is. Nobody knows where he is."

Two Face just pulled out his revolver, "Let's see if fate is as kind to you as it has been for the Joker."

He flipped the coin and Alberto watched the coin slowly dance in the air. It landed with heads facing up. Two Face smiled and buckled up his seat belt, then proceeded to flip the coin again. It landed on tails.

"Looks like your drivers luck has run out." Two Face taunted.

Before Alberto had a chance to realize what was going on, Two Face shot the driver and the limousine careened off the road. Flipping over multiple times, the limousine came to a screeching halt, upside down. Alberto tried to move, but realized his neck was broken. He was choking on his own blood and it seemed like the scene around him was spinning. Alberto took his last breath while watching Two Face crawl out of the crumpled vehicle.

**XXXXX**

The Batman signal pierced the night sky. Gordon stared up at the sky before turning around to the sound of somebody perching on the roof.

"I'm concerned, Batman." Gordon stated.

Batman nodded, "Joker has destroyed the Mob's savings. I think this is the mistake that Joker needed to make so that we have a chance to take him down."

"I agree," Gordon replied, "This may have put a little obstacle in front of Joker. I have a feeling…"

Gordon was cut short when an officer bust through the roof door and was out of breath.

"Gordon… we know his next move." The officer panted.

"Who?" Gordon demanded.

The officer gave Gordon a manila document, "The Joker is planning to blow up the ships that can take citizens out of Gotham City."

Batman thought for a moment, "This city is in major panic mode. If citizens die on those ships, nobody is going to feel safe anymore and we will see chaos that will shock everybody to the core."

Gordon nodded, "We don't let anyone on those ships, then. Officer Grant, get SWAT down there and remove anyone that has already boarded."

"Yes, sir."

Gordon looked to where Batman once stood, but he wasn't there. Gordon turned off the bat signal and sprinted down the stairs to get to his car. Getting into his car, Gordon switched on his lights and sirens. Getting on the radio, Gordon felt like he may have gotten the information too late.

"I need all available units to get to the docking harbor, outside the narrows. Nobody is to board the transportation ships. I repeat, nobody leaves on those ships!"

As Gordon was speeding to get to the harbors, the citizens of Gotham were in a massive panic mode. One citizen spat on an officer's face when he was pulled out of the ship.

"Let us leave this God forsaken city, please!" a desperate woman shouted as the SWAT team put up a blockade.

One man tried to push through the blockade, but was thrown back into the crowd of angry citizens. A gun shot was fired and everyone went silent like somebody hit the mute button on their remote control.

"Citizens, hear me out." Gordon shouted. "Your lives are in more danger if you board these two ships. I received a tip that the Joker has planned to target these ships."

A few groans and cries of shock erupted from the crowd.

Gordon continued, "Now let's not panic! If I wasn't concerned about your safety, then we wouldn't have this blockade. We are doing everything we can to bring down this whack job, Joker. Trust me on this, these ships are not safe!"

Some people immediately left, while others stayed around to debate about the current situation. A few people were still shouting to be let on to the ships. Gordon boarded one of the ships and found Batman already searching the ship.

"Did you find anything?"

Batman handed Gordon a detonator, "There are hundreds of barrels, rigged to a few bombs at the bottom of this ship. Same story on the other one. I think we need to trick the Joker into thinking that he blew up these ships with people on it."

Gordon thought for a moment, "How do we do that?"

"Have the ships move through the water, making it look like its moving people."

Gordon nodded, "That may be what we need to put another setback in Joker's reign of terror."

"The only way you are getting these two ships to move are with two captains." A man put in.

Gordon and Batman looked at the old man that was addressing him. He looked like he could have been Captain Ahab from the Moby Dick book.

"My name is Rick. This is my co-captain, Travis. You two are going to need our help."

"You know you might die." Batman asked.

Rick nodded, "I'm an old man. I've seen this city at its best and, now, at its worst. The citizens need you, Gordon and you, Batman. I may not understand how you, Batman, decided to go about fighting crime dressed like that, but I know a strong, courageous person when I see one. I'm willing to take this risk."

"I'm with you, Rick." Travis added. "If my death means saving hundreds of people, then I'm ready."

Gordon shook his head, "I can't let you two do this."

Rick crossed his arms, "The way I see it, you don't have a choice in the matter. I run and own these ships. This is the way it has to be."

Gordon looked over at Batman for a moment and then walked over to Rick. He shook Rick's and Travis's hand before leaving the ship. Batman proceeded to follow Gordon before Travis stopped him.

"You may not hear it enough, but I thought I should let you know, thank you."

Travis patted Batman on the shoulder before leaving to the other ship. Gordon felt like he was the one holding the detonator for letting these two men give up their lives for Gotham. Most of the crowd had left, but a few citizens still stood by, waiting for a chance to board the ships. The ships engines roared to life and after a few minutes, they pulled away from the harbor. The citizens that were still waiting shouted in anger and confusion at the police officers and at Gordon.

Batman stood on the edge of a bridge, watching the ships tread through the dark waters. He bowed his head in silent prayer as the echoes of the shouting people seemed to get louder. Then, a large bang and a ringing noise made the officers and the citizens drop to the ground. The water was alight where the two ships were. Fire danced into the air and many of the citizens anger completely disappeared and some were shocked to the core.

Gordon was split in his emotions. This was a victory over Joker, but it was also a victory for Joker, as well. Joker placed more fear and panic into play, but Gordon knew that this would stitch the trust, that citizens once had for its justice system, slowly back together.

Catwoman, perched on top of a nearby building, leapt off into an alleyway, heading to a large skyscraper still in construction.

**XXXXX**

The Mayor felt a wave of relief wash over him when he got the call that no civilians were killed, except for the two captains. He felt sad that there was no other way of keeping those two from dying, but at the moment that was the reasonable thing to do. The Mayor sat up straight when his office door opened.

"Harvey?"

Two Face walked in, flipping a coin, "its Two Face now."

The Mayor looked confused, "How bad is the damage to your face?"

Two Face walked into the pale light that the moon shone into the Mayor's office, "How does it look to you?"

"Terrible." The Mayor replied.

Two Face cackled, "I need you to do something for me. When Gordon gets his hands on Joker, you give Joker to me."

"I can't do that."

Two Face flipped his coin again, "I'm not going to ask you nicely again."

The Mayor stood up, "And I'm not going to let you think you can push me around."

Flipping the coin, Two Face smirked when it landed on tails. Just in time, Batman busted in through the window, knocking out Two Face. Before he could realize what just happened, Batman knocked out Two Face. The Mayor brushed glass off of his coat.

"Who is going to pay for a new window?"

Batman shrugged, "I'm sure your sponsors will."

"I can't believe it, Batman. Harvey Dent has failed."

"No," Batman replied, "I failed. Gotham City can never know what truly happened to its white knight."

"What do you mean?" The Mayor asked.

"I'm not the hero that Gotham City needs. Harvey Dent is. So, blame the failures on me and… have Harvey Dent pronounced dead. If any media attention gets put on him, they will see Two Face instead of Dent."

The Mayor shook his head, "You know this city will want blood as soon as the Joker is captured."

"I know." Batman replied.

"That's why we have to protect Harvey's image." Gordon cut in.

Gordon stepped over glass and leaned down to check on Harvey.

"I didn't kill him, Gordon." Batman stated.

Gordon nodded, "It doesn't hurt to make sure with you."

The Mayor looked solemnly at Batman, "You know you will be hunted down."

Batman nodded and walked to the broken window, "I vowed to protect this city. If that means I ruin my image; my reputation, then so be it."

Gordon and the Mayor watched as Batman leapt out of the window and glided through the air.

**XXXXX**

"The sweet smell of fear." Joker exclaimed.

He was a couple of floors away from the rooftop of the unfinished building. Three pit bulls were lying on the floor. Then all three of them jumped up at the sound of footsteps coming closer to Joker.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Batman."

"Batman?" Catwoman cooed. "Since when did the two of us look alike?"

Joker spun around and smiled, "Hello, Miss Pussy Cat. Allow me to introduce you to your… dates."

Catwoman cracked her whip, "This cat is already taken."


	16. Ultimatum

Ultimatum

Joker smiled and yelled out a command. The three pit bulls charged at Catwoman. Their teeth flashed and their paws dug into the floor. Catwoman cracked her whip and made sure it had contact with the canine's faces. All three howled in pain and took off running. Catwoman swung her whip around and cracked it at Joker.

"Ouch!" Joker yelled, grabbing his left cheek, "Don't I have enough scars, already?"

"Oh, I have yet to begun to pay you back for all the scars you have created in my life time." Catwoman retorted.

Catwoman cracked her whip again, but Joker caught onto it and ripped it out of her hands. Joker threw it to the side and pulled out a curved blade.

"Come here, kitty, kitty." Joker teased.

Catwoman flipped to where the Joker was standing and kicked him in the torso. Knocking the wind out of him, Joker landed on his back and Catwoman sat down on him. Catwoman started tearing at Joker's jacket and vest with her throwing knives. Joker started giggling, as if it tickled, and punched Catwoman across the face. The move slightly stunned her and Joker flipped her over. Sitting on top of her, Joker held down Catwoman's arms with his legs.

"A bit feisty, aren't we?"

Catwoman tried to jerk her arms out from Joker's weight, "You have no idea."

Joker grabbed Catwoman's face in a death grip and placed his blade in her mouth, "Why so serious?"

Catwoman started breathing heavy as she tasted the sharp metal in her mouth. Joker relished in her state of shock, "Do you know how I got these scars? My father was an alcoholic and would beat my mother. On one particular night, when he was really crazy, he started cutting my mom up with a blade. I stood there with 

a look of shock and my father turned to me and said why so serious? He took the blade that he used on my mother, and placed it into my mouth saying, let's put a smile on that face! Before he cut me, he asked again, why so serious?"

Joker pulled the blade out and smiled. Catwoman stopped jerking around and looked up confused as to why he didn't cut her. Joker grabbed the material covering her face.

"Why so serious?" Joker asked again and then proceeded to pull Catwoman's mask off.

Selina Kyle got out from under Joker's grasp as he rolled off of her in fits of laughter.

"I should have known!" Joker said in between laughter.

Selina grabbed one of her knives and charged at Joker. He grabbed her and slammed her up against a wall. His face was inches away from Selina's.

Selina dropped the knife she was holding; "Now you know."

"You still want me to kill you?" Joker whispered in Selina's ear.

Joker grabbed a hand full of Selina's hair and slammed Selina's head against the wall. Selina fell the ground, stunned. Joker took a blade and teased the side of Selina's cheek with it.

"Did you think that you would get glory for parading around the streets in a cat outfit?" Joker cackled.

Selina just got up off ground. Her hair was wild around her face, "No… it's not about glory; it's about revenge!"

"Well come on babe," Joker smiled, "Get some revenge!"

Selina just rolled her eyes as she engaged the Joker with a few more rounds of punching. Selina stopped for a second when she saw a pair of black wings flutter through the air towards the building. That distraction gave Joker the opportunity to grabbed Selina.

"Sorry, honey, but I have a date with Batman."

Joker cackled as he threw Selina at a bunch of chains hanging from the ceiling. She grabbed onto them, but her weight pulled them down and she fell to the story below them. Joker looked down the large, square hole at the unconscious Selina. There was a light, flutter sound and Joker smiled.

"I was wondering whether or not you were going to show up."

Batman had apathy on his face, "It ends tonight, Joker."

"No," Joker seethed, "It's only just beginning!"

Joker threw a knife at Batman, but was easily deflected as Batman put his left hand out to block it.

"Seriously?"

Joker just laughed, "Hey, I gotta do whatever I can."

Joker knocked Batman to the ground with big chunk of wood and started to beat him over and over with it. Throwing the wood away, Joker was knocked off of his feet when Batman kicked him off. Batman limped over to the edge of the floor, where a window would be placed during the construction of the building.

Joker landed back on him and flipped him on his back. Taking a large, slab of lead, Joker pinned Batman underneath it and sat on it. Batman grunted as he struggled to get if off of him.

"Oh Batsy, I do hate to end our fun." Joker teased.

Batman was clenching his teeth, breathing heavily, "You've lost, Joker. It's over."

"I don't think so," Joker interrupted, "You see, these citizens of Gotham don't realize that they need me to keep their lives less boring."

"They don't need you. They hate you." Batman grunted.

"Oh and they love you?" Joker retorted. "As I recall it, they can't stand the fact that you run around, cleaning this city up for them."

Batman stared up at Joker, "Do you really think I want to do this forever?"

Joker smiled, "I see, you were going to hand things over to Harvey Dent. Well, that plan didn't work out so well."

"That's where you are wrong. The people of Gotham will still have their white knight."

Joker leaned down to where he was mere inches away from Batman's face, "I destroyed Gotham's white knight, just like how I'm going to destroy you."

Batman grabbed Joker's neck and lifted him, as well as the chunk of lead, off of him. Joker was swinging at Batman, but Batman threw Joker over the edge. Joker laughed hysterically as he fell to his death. However, something caught on his left ankle and abruptly stopped his fall. Joker cackled as Batman reeled him back up. Joker was suspended by a line and lightly swinging in the breeze.

"You see, you just can't let go of me!" Joker laughed.

Batman smirked, "The police are waiting for you. This time, you will be locked up for good."

Joker smiled, "No, Bruce. I think you know that we will be doing this forever!"

Batman turned around to see Selina pull herself up from the hole. She rolled onto her back, covered in sawdust and coughing. Turning to look back at the Joker, Batman smiled.

"I won't be doing this forever. There are things in my life worth living for."

Joker cackled, "I don't think you really have choice on how long you run around in a cape in tight! Fate is a cold hearted bitch."

Joker started laughing uncontrollably and Batman turned to see Selina run at the Joker. Batman tried to stop her, but Selina flipped off the edge and grabbed onto the Joker. Pulling out a knife, Selina stared into Bruce's eyes as she cut the line, holding Joker. The two fell to the watery depths below.

**XXXXX**

Gordon saw the two people fall to their deaths. "Move in!"

SWAT went into the building, as Gordon and the rest of the officers ran to where the two people fell. Police searched every inch of the water. Gordon walked over to where he saw a knife that had the blade stuck into the dirt from the fall.

"Gordon," Batman said, holding Selina's dripping wet body, "She's unconscious, but alive."

"What the hell happened up there?" Gordon asked after he called for some paramedics.

"She pushed Joker over the edge." Batman stated.

Batman hid in the shadows as paramedics got Selina on a stretcher and rushed her to an ambulance. Batman followed the sound of the sirens and the flashing lights of the ambulance to the hospital. He watched as the nurses and the doctors worked on Selina in the emergency room. Batman walked into a dark, unused patient's room, where Gordon sat.

"How you holding up?" Batman asked.

"We found his body." Gordon just said apathetically.

Batman nodded as the press could be heard echoing down the hallway.

**XXXXX**

"This is Mike Engel, with Gotham City Channel 11 news. I'm live, right here in downtown Gotham, next to the Gotham General Hospital where the Gotham City Police has surrounded all sides. I have just received confirmation that the Joker has died here, tonight. It wasn't any thanks to Batman, however. A mysterious woman, pushed the Joker over the edge of a tall building that over looked the harbor. However, it is reported that the woman fell to her death as well with the Joker. We have no reports of a name, but we do honor her sacrifice. This is Mike Engel, signing off."


	17. A Dark Cloud Lifted

**Author's Notes: I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter of this story. I greatly enjoyed writing this and I AM NOT finished with Batman. Like I said before, a sequel is in the making, but it will be a little while before I get it up. I just want to thank all of you fellow batman fans again for taking the time to read my story and I will be definitely looking forward to another batman movie by Christopher Nolan, if he decides to make a third installment. (which he better) ;)**

A Dark Cloud Lifted

The sun light streaked into Selina Kyle's room. Bruce placed some flowers on her bedside table. An I.V. ran to a machine and a ventilator kept Selina breathing. The doctor was talking to Bruce, but Bruce wasn't really paying attention.

"Mr. Wayne, Selina is in a coma. The trauma from the fall and the hypothermia put her body through a lot of shock. I'm surprise she survived through it. I do promise you though, she is in great hands. I will take care of her."

Bruce nodded and shook Dr. Norman's hand, "Thank you."

Bruce stroked Selina's hair away from her face. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room.

**XXXXX**

Pamela Isley handed the desk clerk a couple of files, "The paper work on these crazies get so mundane."

"Well maybe you will like this new one in maximum solitary."

Pamela raised an eyebrow, "Maximum solitary, huh? That's down in the basement."

The file was in a white, sealed envelope. Pamela placed her key into the slot next to the plate that said "BASEMENT" in the elevator. She left the elevator into the long dark corridor and opened the file. Pamela stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the picture of Joker staring up at her.

Pamela Isley arrived at the black door with the numbers 3357. The door was already unlocked when she walked in. A doctor was checking Joker's pulse. Joker was laid out on what looked like a large metal table. Black restraining straps held down Joker on his forehead, chest, waist, and legs. Handcuffs kept Joker's wrists and ankles secure to the table as well.

"Well, he is all yours." The doctor stated after handing another file of paper work to Pamela.

Pamela closed the door behind the doctor as she looked at Joker's still body. She saw his chest move.

"Is he gone yet?" Joker asked.

Pamela rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "My goodness, what have you got yourself into this time, Jack?"

Pamela noticed the handcuffs on Joker's wrist twitch, "I thought I told you not to call me by that name…"

"Sorry, Jack," Pamela retorted, "But I'm in charge now. Since we are going to be seeing each other for the rest of our lives now, let's get to know each other better."

Pamela took a pen and started to write on her paperwork.

Joker cackled, "I would watch it, if I were you. I'll get out of her, you'll see."

"Not on my watch." Pamela smiled, "Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. First one, where did you grow up?"

"In a house." Joker scoffed.

"These are serious questions." Pamela stated.

"That was a serious answer. Anything else you want to waste my time with?"

Pamela rolled her eyes, "You know this attitude is not going to help."

Joker cackled, "Send Batsy in. I'm sure he would love to ask me all sorts of questions!"

"Everyone thinks you're dead." Pamela replied.

"Well, I guess for Commissioner Gordon, it's all going according to the plan."

Joker started laughing hysterically and it echoed throughout the dark corridor.

**XXXXX**

There was a light drizzle of rain as Gordon stared at the Batman signal. Most of the GPD was standing behind him and so was the mayor as Gordon raised the red axe he held. He hesitated before he struck the signal. It didn't break and Gordon struck it again. The shatter echoed slightly and it felt like Gordon was betraying a friend.

The group behind Gordon dispersed down the stairs and it was just Gordon and the Mayor on the roof.

"It had to be done." Batman stated.

Gordon jumped at his voice, "I thought you wouldn't be here to see this."

"I just wanted to reassure you that this needed to be done. Gotham City needs its white knight, Harvey, to be untainted or everything we worked hard for is destroyed by the Joker." Batman replied.

The Mayor ran his hands through his hair, "He is still alive, isn't he?"

Gordon nodded, "We have him in maximum security in Arkham. Joker is not getting out in my city again."

Mayor looked over to where Batman once stood, "I hope so, for my sanity."

**XXXXX**

Leaves danced down to Rachel Dawes tombstone. Two Face dropped to his knees and brushed away some of the leaves, a couple of tears dropping from his face.

"I miss you so much." Harvey whispered.

He ran a finger over Rachel's name, "I swear to you, your death will be avenged. I will clean this city of its filth!"

Two Face stood up and walked away as the sun slowly started to set.


End file.
